League Of Melancholy
by Izunyan
Summary: During a power outage, a regular League player is met by the last person he'd ever imagine meeting; his summoned champion, Riven. With the normal capabilities of a regular person, the Exile struggles with regular tasks such as: Finding a job, driving, and cooking as she finds out what brought her to Earth. Lighthearted story, just an idea I thought of! Feedback appreciated!
1. Gank Top Already!

**I decided to give this a shot: I saw many stories of a person or group being sucked into the League universe so I thought "The opposite sounds like it'd be interesting." I ended up deciding on Riven because it's all I've been playing during pre-season 5 pretty much. Once again, I hope it's not shunned by the community but nothing ventured, nothing gained. Appreciate feedback!**

**Don't own League, Riot, McDonald's, or Nissan by any means. Pls don't sue, I am poor.**

* * *

><p>"Go, go, c'mon," I said, clicking a few times as I stared at the bottom right of my computer screen.<p>

It was another normal Friday night; after work, I would get on League of Legends with friends and play a few games before going to sleep. I leaned back slightly on the computer chair, adjusted my headset, and returned to my normal sitting position as the wave of minions clashed in the top lane.

"Come up after blue, we can probably kill him. I'm going aggressive as hell," I said, as I clicked on the low health minions. I had chosen Riven as my champion and had been matched up against a Nasus. I cringed as the match began but confidently knew how to handle it. "I want this dog to beg for a treat."

"Shut up, you're stupid," Greg said, my friend who was usually our jungler. "If I go up there, we're both going to die, like always."

"C'mon man, just land your stun and we kill for sure," I said, grinning to myself. I wasn't worried about my match up.

"Or just come bottom. They're pretty much killing themselves on minions trying to fight us," Mikey said, another friend who had summoned Lucian. While he usually preferred to play Mid lane, the two people we had gotten matched with called Mid and Support so we just took whatever was left.

"You know what Greg, just do what you want. I'm just glad you brought smite for once…" I said, jokingly. A flash of light, followed by a loud noise, caught my attention on the side of my view. "Is it raining by your house? I might get disconnected."

"No, it said it would in a few hours, probably," Greg said. He lived the closest to me, at 15 minutes away, while most of my other friends and family lived an hour away.

Ten minutes into the game, I had managed to kill Nasus a few times but no avail at halting his farming. He had taken to farming the jungle monsters and had almost 150 stacks already. I bit my lip slightly as I prepared to jump the enemy Ashe.

"We can't just let Nasus free farm, he'll kill us all," Mikey said, as he headed towards top lane to clear the minion wave.

"I can't do anything without a Last Whisper… If he withers me, you can fight him then," I said. Ashe came into sight as I prepared my assault.

Riven's broken sword reformed itself as I pressed the according keys. When the Freljord queen stepped passed forward and shot her Volley, I commanded Riven to lunge forward, stun, and continue her assault, ending with a Wind Slash before the archer could do anything. An easy 300 gold, and a step closer to my Last Whisper.

"Heh, easy," I said, grinning as I began to recall. "I just need to do a few camps and I can get my Last Whisper, then we should fight."

A few minutes later, I typed my plan to the two others on our team. With the enemy team having Nasus, who was focused on split pushing, we could easily overpower them in a shove down mid lane. Riven was immensely powerful, Lucian was equally as strong, and Amumu had managed to get extremely tanky and a fair amount of cooldown reduction; the perfect teamfight. Our two other members, who we weren't speaking with, summoned Ahri and Thresh. If we grabbed anyone with either a charm or hook, Greg and I wouldn't hesitate to dive. I could hear the rain pouring through the sounds of my headset.

"Let's hurry, this might be my last game," I said, clicking to follow the brigade of champions, lead by Amumu and Thresh. I positioned Riven in behind the two tanks and in front of the two carries, in case I had to protect them from a flank.

Behind us, we saw an enemy ward become visible as a teleport spell was being casted onto it. As we crossed the middle lane, four champions came from the entrances to the jungle. Nasus headed towards the backline with Homeguard boots as Amumu and Thresh began to dive forward. Ahri stayed behind as Lucian went forward since Nasus had primarily built armor to negate Riven's damage. I clicked on the enemy tank as Riven empowered her broken sword and prepared to attack while protecting the Ahri.

Everything was going according to plan… until the enemy LeBlanc felled Ahri with a quick combo, amplified by her Deathfire's Grasp. I casted Riven's Ki Burst as I spoke up.

"Keep moving forward, I'll keep Nasus and LeBlanc here," I said, as the stun managed to hit the mage and the tank. Riven's Valor shield was quickly broken by Nasus' Siphoning strike as LeBlanc shot her Ethereal Chains out, slowing the Exile. As the stun took effect, Riven leaped into the air to knock LeBlanc up as Nasus landed another Siphoning Strike on Riven. "Crap, kite if you can guys. I don't think I'm making it out of here."

With my summoner flash on cooldown, I had no choice but to keep fighting. Once the stun wore off, Nasus casted Wither. Riven still used her combo, shooting her Wind Slash as she landed her stun, finishing the LeBlanc who had used her Distortion offensively. Riven dashed away with low health but found herself moving increasingly slower.

"Riven, no!"

As Nasus raised his cane, the screen went black. The dim lights from the side of the computer also shut off, the filter of the aquarium besides me went silent; the power had gone out. I sighed in the dark room.

"Figures. So much for a few games before sleep…" I said, tilting my head back. I turned to the large fishtank, seeing the huge white fish move in the darkness. "Good thing I cleaned the tank earlier…"

I stood up and placed the headset on the computer. I clicked a random button on my phone to check the time; 12:22 A.M. I had no idea it had gotten that late, it was most likey both of my friends' last game anyway. I stretched my arms as I walked outside of my room to grab a glass of water and get ready for bed. I did my usual routine of switching my work uniform from the washer to dryer, meaning I was ready for work tomorrow night.

"With my luck, this storm will stay till I have to leave for work tomorrow…" I said, to myself. I moved through the dark apartment, the only sound was my feet moving quietly on the carpeted floor. I closed my door behind me, taking a sip of water as I sat on my bed.

I grabbed my phone and texted my friends, letting them know the power went out before placing the phone on an end table and attaching the charger to it, in case the power returned at night. I turned slightly and felt something strange. My eyes had adjusted to the lack of light but I couldn't see anything out of place; my sheets and pillows were where they usually were.

I pushed my hand down and heard a slightly breathy noise. I quickly pulled my hand away.

'_W-What?'_

"If you snuck in here to scare me, Laura, it's not working," I said, pulling the sheets down quickly. My eyes widened before being furiously rubbed. "N-No way."

There was no way the white haired, former Noxian soldier, Riven, was laying on my bed.

* * *

><p>I sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. My hands shook as I released a yawn that couldn't be stopped. A thousand thoughts crossed my mind: Should I wake her up? I can't just ignore this. What if she makes a big scene and I get in trouble? Why couldn't this happen at a decent time? Is she okay?<p>

I slowly grabbed my phone and pressed a button for it to be a makeshift flashlight. I kept it a reasonable distance. Her face had a few cuts and her hair seemed to be covered in a light coat of dirt; her … abdomen rose and fell, signaling she was breathing… and alive. I gulped as I extended my hand onto her shoulder. Her body was warm, despite the cool weather from the cracked window.

"R-Riven?" I said, quietly. I shook her slightly. Her eyes seemed to begin to open as she shut them quickly and winced. She soon after opened them slowly and pushed herself up onto her elbows. I extended my free hand near her. "Don't push yourself, you're hurt."

"W-Where am I, who are you?" She said, quietly. She sounded the same as she did on the computer but spoke quietly, surely because of her injuries.

"You just… appeared here. I live here… That doesn't matter right now… You're hurt," I said, as she continued to slowly sit up. She placed herself against the wall.

"I'm fine… just a bit sore. Do you know what happened to me?" She asked, slowly.

"I was… your summoner, if you remember that. When Nasus attacked you, the power went out and you appeared here," I said, unsure if she would understand. I was familiar with the lore but what did she know?

"I- remember that much… I can be on my way now, summoner. Which way to the Institute?" She said, looking forward at me. I stared at her as if she had spoken Chinese to me.

"I- umm… I don't know how to say this… are you hungry?"

* * *

><p>While it took a bit of convincing and promise that I'd explain it better, I locked the door to the apartment quietly as I closed it. It was a good thing my parents weren't too into animals and my sister was fast asleep. I asked her to follow me as we went down the stone steps and the parking spots, staying close to her as I tried to keep us both under the umbrella.<p>

"Are these cars?" Riven asked, as we passed a few parked infront of the building. I nodded. "I've heard about something like this. Piltoverian stuff?"

"Not… exactly," I said, nervously. We walked around the building to where guest parking spots where; where I was allowed to park. Since we lived in a three bedroom apartment in our complex, we had 2 designated spots but I never bothered to obtain the permit for out spots. I took out the keys and pressed the unlock button as the lights of my more recently purchased Altima flickered. I opened the passenger seat door. "Ever ridden in one?"

"No. Never had to," Riven said, sitting in slowly.

I closed the door and moved to the other side, entering the car. I turned the keys in the ignition and began to back up. I turned my head to watch behind me as Riven looked at me before looking where I was looking.

"What's behind us?" Riven asked. Her questions were like a little kid's; it was kinda cute.

"Just making sure we don't hit another car," I said, smiling. While I made the monthly payments myself, I don't think my parents would be too happy of me getting into an accident. Luckily the car wasn't too dirty aside from a jacket in the backseat and parts of my work uniform I didn't wash every day.

I began to drive towards the entrance of the neighbourhood before realizing I hadn't a clue of where I was going to.

"Where do you wan- Do you like hamburgers?" I asked, stopping my first question when I realized who I was talking to. She stared at me blankly.

"Ham? What?" She asked, confused.

"Uhhh, meat, cheese, bread, and potatos?" I asked, simply. She nodded, still staring at me as if I was a talking fish. I began to drive to the nearest fast food place, ignoring the one I worked at and parking outside a McDonald's a few minutes away. The lack of cars on the road and red lights made the drive incredibly quick. I opened her door as she slowly came out, shut the door behind her, and locked the vehicle.

She sat down on a booth near the windows as I went to the counter and ordered some food. I wasn't too hungry so I got three small cheeseburgers, some fries, and two large drinks. I filled one with water and one with coke before walking towards our booth and placing the food between us. I looked a bit at the raindrop covered window; the thunder seemed to have stopped a while ago but the rain continued.

"I suppose I should explain, huh?" I said, as she stared at the brown tray.

"This… I'm not in Valoran, am I?" Riven said, staring at me. She placed a hand under her head as she sighed.

"No. I- I have no clue what happened but… You're not exactly… supposed to be real, I guess? I mean… you are but… This is really confusing for me as well," I said, crossing my arms.

"What do we do then? Can't you use some summoner magic or something?" Riven asked. Her voice seemed to be returning to her usual tone.

"I'm not a summoner. I'm just a normal person, I mean, I can try to help you get back somehow," I said, looking at her.

"You're not lying to me, right?" She asked. She placed her hands on the table and leaned forward towards me. "I don't have any tolerance for a liar."

"I- I promise. I'm just as confused as you are!" I said, a bit scared. She squinted her eyes a bit and sat back down.

"I suppose I have no choice but to believe you… Thanks," Riven said, donning a small smile. She stared at the food before her. "How… exactly do you eat this?"

"This is going to be interesting."

* * *

><p>After watching the Exile attempt to eat a wrapped cheeseburger, drink from a cup with a lid, and fumble as she nearly dropped every fry she grabbed, I spoke up again.<p>

"Are you gonna be alright?" I asked, crossing my arms on the booth table.

"I suppose I have to be. Freaking out won't solve anything. A vacation for those mindless battles might be a good thing also," She said, yawning slightly.

"Wanna head back? I told you everything I wanted to," I said. "I gotta find a way to let you stay at my house."

"What do you mean?" Riven ask, tilting her head. I stood up and she followed. As we walked outside, a brisk wind blew into the warm restaurant. Riven shivered; her clothing didn't seem too cold resistant. I quickly unlocked the car and opened the door for her before taking my own seat. I reached towards the back.

"Not sure how my parents will react to what happened. Here," I said, handing her a thin jacket I usually kept with me. She put it over herself like a blanket. I began driving back to my neighbourhood. "They probably won't mind it though… Just come with me tomorrow, alright?"

"Where?" Riven asked.

"I doubt my parents would be too pleased if you just show up in the morning… we can leave before they wake up and I'll think of something…" I said. My mind was full of possibilities and scenarios.

"I feel so weak… I wonder if any other champions were dragged to this world…" Riven said, coiling up slightly.

"I wonder…" I began, thinking about that. If the same thing happened to his friends, Greg would have been dealing with Amumu right now… "You think you lost your strength then?"

"Yeah, I think," Riven said, nodding slowly. "I don't even have my blade…"

"How is being a champion? How is all of that?" I asked, looking over at her. We had already made it back and parked.

"Tiring. The help from a summoner makes abilities not as strenuous but after constant matches… it still takes a toll," Riven said, yawning again. I looked at the radio; 2:12 A.M.

I headed to the passenger side and opened the door, holding the umbrella over the Exile as she exited the car. After closing the door and locking the car, we slowly walked back towards the building. As we stepped up the steps, I looked over at her.

"Be really quiet, alright?" I whispered. She nodded as I closed the umbrella and shook it off. I slowly opened the door and shut it behind her, locking it. I had the typical feeling of everything was very loud despite it actually being quiet.

The power seemed to be back as I entered my bedroom; the sound of the aquarium filter hummed in the background of the room. I immediately plopped onto the bed. Riven sat on the edge as I grabbed my phone and set an alarm for a few hours ahead.

"My dad wakes up early but never comes in here since I'm usually asleep… My mom wakes up a bit later so we have a good window of opportunity," I said, placing the phone back on the table. Riven laid down on the other side of the queen sized bed. The whole thing still seemed like a dream; this Riven wasn't the normal digital champion, she was a flesh and blood woman whom I expected to disappear in the morning. She turned to me, covered to her neck with the thick, dark blue blanket.

"I never got your name," Riven asked me.

"Riley."


	2. Cosplayers Anonymous

**After posting the first chapter of this and beginning to write the second, I realized I wrote the story in first person... I hate writing in first person! **

**Anyway, here is chapter two. Also, if anyone from my 'Veracity' story is reading this, I forgot to mention that you can add me on League or PM me on here if you want, I like talking to new people. (ofc anyone from this story can too :D)**

**Enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

><p>"Shut up…"<p>

I grabbed the phone and immediately looked at the time as it played the default alarm tone. I stared at the phone.

"Why the hell would I set an alarm for now…" I mumbled, putting the phone back on the table and turning around, pulling my blanket higher. I blinked a few times. "Oh, right."

Forcing myself to sit up, I shook the woman awake.

"Yo, wake up. We have to go," I said, rubbing my eyes with my left hand. Riven pulled the blanket over her white hair in protest. I wondered if her personality changed or she was like this in her world?...

"Whyyyy? We just started sleeping," Riven said, turning her head towards me before slowly giving in. She slowly sat up. "So, this actually happened then."

"I know what you mean, I'm still as confused as you are," I said, standing up slowly. She did the same, albeit slower. I looked over at her. "There's a bathroom right outside and to the right, if you need it."

"Uhhh… alright, thanks," Riven said, as she headed out of the room slowly. I grabbed my usual things; wallet, phone, keys and the pellets of fish food.

I walked over to the large 55 gallon fishtank and dropped the assortment of foods in their usual spots. Floating large ones to distract the huge, white Oscar, sinking smaller ones for the other two fish, and an algae disk for the sucker fish, which rarely came out of a plastic driftwood decoration. I stared at the tank for a few seconds as they rushed the food, eating like they'd never been fed before. I quickly checked the computer before stepping outside of the room.

"Morning Riley,"

No.

"M-Morning Nicole, why are you awake so early?" I asked, looking over at my sister, who was headed for the bathroom.

"I was going to wake you up. You promised you'd drive me to my friends house, remember?" She said, as I stared at her.

"_Shit, I did promise that."_

As if cued, Riven opened the door, staring at both of us in confusion. My sister glared at me with a grin.

"You're dead," Nicole said, with a malicious grin.

"Keep this a secret or I'm dropping you off in Canada," I said, sighing. Defeated, I introduced them. "Riven, this is my sister, Nicole. Nicole, this is… my friend, Riven."

"That's an odd name… You never told me you had a girlfriend," Nicole said, crossing her arms.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" I sighed, pushing her slightly towards the bathroom. "Get ready, we're leaving in a few minutes."

Once the fifteen year old girl closed the door behind her, I moved towards the small kitchen area. Riven remained across the counter, quietly.

"Sorry about that. I completely forgot about her," I said, scratching my head.

"She seemed nice. What's Canada?" Riven asked, playing around with some small, winter decorations.

"A far away place where it's very cold. Kinda like our Freljord. Anything in mind you want to do?" I asked, moving near the door. Riven tapped her chin. "You don't have anything aside from that set of clothes, right?"

"Maybe clothes? Are clothes expensive?" Riven asked. I cringed.

"Depends. There's places where we can get inexpensive stuff," I said, thinking of thrift stores. "You know, just simple stuff until… I can get more money."

"I don't need much. Just… a change or two. I don't want to impose on you," Riven said, giving me a firm look. I shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a holiday here so I've been spending a bit more than usual. It'll just be an early Christmas present for you," I said, half jokingly. Riven tilted her head. "Snowdown present?"

"Ok, ready," Nicole said, stepping forward quickly. She had changed from her sleepwear into some other outfit, covered almost completely by one of my jackets.

"You have so many jackets, why do you always take mine?" I asked, sighing. I handed Riven the one she wore the previous night. "Here, it's chilly outside."

"Yeah, I can't borrow one but your girlfriend can," Nicole teased, opening the door.

"You're riding in the trunk," I said, as I closed the door behind both girls.

I felt the wind hit me. I wasn't too cold, the wind felt nice and I appreciated the few weeks of cold we got in Florida. Riven seemed fine with just the light jacket while Nicole still seemed cold despite the larger jacket. I entered the car, as Nicole pulled the passenger seat back and entered the backseat and Riven sat in the passenger seat once it returned to normal. She stared at this as if she finally figured out the puzzle of two door cars.

"Why do you need to go at this ungodly hour?" I asked, yawning.

"We're working on our presentation for English class and she has to leave at like, 5," Nicole said, as we began to head towards her friend's house.

"Am I getting you?" I asked, unsure of what I promised. She shook her head.

"Dad is picking me up on the way home from work. So, Riven, how'd you meet my brother?" Nicole asked, leaning forward in between the two seats. Riven stared at me. I blinked a few more times than normal.

"He helps me do things," Riven said, unsure of what to say.

"Quit being nosy. Hard to believe we're related, I was nothing like you when I was 12," I said, grinning.

"H-Hey, shut up. I'm fifteen," She said, leaning back away. I grinned: subject avoided. "We are nothing alike, I have friends at my age."

Riven held back a chuckled as I made a sharp right turn. The fifteen year old who wasn't wearing a seatbelt suddenly stopped grinning.

* * *

><p>After dropping Nicole off, the Exile and I found ourselves in a thrift store in a plaza nearby. As we entered the store, we ran into something I had expected with League of Legends being so popular.<p>

"Wow, that is such a good cosplay!" a girl asked, pulling a guy along with her. "Where did you get that wig? It looks so real."

"Wig?... Uhh," Riven stammered; I intervened.

"Hey, we're kinda in a hurry. We got most of her costume online, you could probably find it. Bought it from some other cosplayer," I said, as the girl's amazement semi-faded when Riven didn't answer her. I grabbed Noxian's hand as we quickly went towards the sea of clothing.

"What's a cosplay?" Riven asked, as I caught my breath. I don't doubt she had more stamina than I did.

"Basically… skins for us. People make them and get together usually to show them off and talk about where they came from," I said, as we began to walk. "I should've thought that through… you're pretty popular."

"Really? Do you think so?" She asked, as we stopped walking.

"I mean… well, yeah. You're summoned alot, aren't you?" I said, as I looked for a women's aisle. "I can't be the only one that summoned you for an entire day almost, right?"

She remained quiet after that. We eventually found a corner with feminine clothing. I stood a few feet away as I told Riven to look for anything she wanted. She blankly stared at me and began shuffling through the clothing, looking as interested as I did when I was dragged here as a child. As I followed, my phone began to ring, I stepped back a bit and looked at the screen. The contact was Wendy and, as much as I wished it was a girl, I frowned.

"Yo," I answered, placing my free hand in my pocket.

"Riley? Can you work tonight? You'll only have to work 2-5 Sunday. Please?" A woman said through the phone, in Spanish. I sighed to myself.

"Sure," I said, before realizing something. "Wait, is Carla there still?"

"Yeah, why?" The manager asked, sounding worried as if I was going to change my mind.

"I really need to talk to her. Can you ask her to not leave at 4? I'll be there at like, 3:30," I said, looking over at Riven, with a small smile as she held a few articles of clothing on her arm.

"Alright… Thank you, I'll see you tonight," The manager said, sounding a bit relieved.

"Ciao," I said, hanging up. I pocketed the phone and walked over to Riven. She was holding mostly shirts. "Just let me know when you're ready."

"Ready," she immediately said, looking towards me.

"You sure? Don't worry about being a bother, it's fine," I said. Never would I have imagined myself telling a woman to shop more with my money, of all things.

"I'm sure. This is all fine. I don't really think I need much more," She said, walking towards me.

"Alright… let's get going then," I said, semi dreading the introduction to my mother.

We headed towards the cashiers and waited a short while. Not alot of people shopping for a Saturday morning. As I handed the lady the clothing one by one, I looked over them. She picked out 4 shirts, mostly white or black with random logos she most likely didn't understand, a pair of black jeans, and two skirts. She stared at me, following my hands as I handed the clothing to the woman.

"That'll be 24.59," The woman said, after ringing up all the clothing. I handed her the orange debit card from my wallet. "Debit or credit?"

"Debit," I said, suddenly remembering shoes. I stared down at Riven's feet. This weather made sense for boots so it was something we could put off for a while. The woman scanned the card, I put in my bank pin, and she thanked us, handing me the bags and my card back.

"Thank you, have a nice day," I said, as Riven followed me out, staring at the waving lady. As we stood in the parking lot, I spoke up again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," She said, looking at the ground. Her feet fidgeted around.

"Do you remember everything from Valoran?" I asked, opening the car door for her. I quickly went around and sat in my own seat, putting the bags behind us.

"Yeah, I do. I remember everything," Riven said, looking at me.

"You seem so different that what I expected," I said, turning the engine on. "Not that I ever anticipated meeting you."

"I'm just a bit in shock still… What happens if I can't get back somehow?" Riven said, looking away slightly. "All my memories, what I fought for, why I lived in exile for. Is all that just going to be nothing?"

I remained silent as she continued to look away.

"I'm grateful for the clothes, summoner. I don't want you to think I'm not. I'm just… worried," Riven said, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Riven. I feel powerless right now," I said, beginning to drive. The path home was a rut; I could've done it asleep. "I have no idea what you're feeling but… I promise I'll help you get back anyway I can."

"I know you will. I trust you, summoner," Riven said, leaning against the headrest.

"I'm not your summoner. I'm your friend, call me Riley, like everyone else, alright?" I said, smiling.

"Alright… Thank you, Riley."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of silent driving, we arrived at the neighbourhood and quickly parked. Seeing as it was almost 1 p.m, my mother would surely be awake. We headed up the building stairs to the second floor and I stopped near the door.<p>

"Riven, please don't feel awkward," I began. She looked at me blankly. "I know 100% my mother will think you're my girlfriend, ask when the wedding is, and probably ask about kids. Just let me handle it, alright?"

"Uhh… we're getting married?" Riven asked, tilting her head slightly. "Maybe we should've bought some sort of dress then?"

"... Just follow my lead, alright?" I said, unlocking the door.

The faint sound of the laundry machine or dryer filled my right ear, and of the tv filled my left ear. Almost every other day, the same thing happened. Since my mother worked nights, whenever I was here during the day, she would be cleaning her work clothes along with other laundry. I stepped forward, holding two bags of clothing, to see my mother sitting on a couch, reading a book. She put it down as she looked over at me.

"Oh hey, where'd you go?" My mother asked, in Spanish.

"Took Nicole to her friends house… Uhhh," I began, putting the bags down. I motioned for Riven to walk over. Once she did, my mother's eyes shifted to the oddly dressed woman. "This is Riven, a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you, please sit," My mother said, switching to English quickly. She wasn't completely fluent but she had learned enough to communicate. Riven and I sat on another couch, opposite of my mother.

"So uhm… I need to ask you something," I said, continuing in English, for Riven's sake. A thought crossed my mind… If League of Legends is in other languages, would Riven understand this?

"What is it? Permission to marry her? Yes, yes!" The hispanic woman said, laughing. I looked at Riven from the sides of my view and mentally sighed; no female was safe from being introduced to my parents.

"Can she stay with us?" I said, quickly. She stared at me and then at Riven.

"Are you serious? This is really sudden," My mother said, crossing her legs. I lowered my head slightly.

"I'll pay extra for her, please," I said, staring back up at her. "She has nowhere to go."

"I'll have to speak to your dad about this…" She began. She switched to Spanish. "We've never even heard of her, and you're expecting us to just take her in?"

"We've never even heard of her, and you're expecting us to just take her in?" I repeated, translating out loud. "I'm asking you, I don't expect anything. It won't be any different aside from seeing another person once in a while."

"I'm sorry if I sounded rude… Riven? I know my son," She began, standing up. She looked at me, switching languages again.. "I'll talk to your father about this. Only if you promise me you'll actually marry this one."

She exited to the master bedroom and I swung my head back, closing my eyes. Riven spoke up.

"W-What did she say?" She asked, answering my previous thoughts.

"Nothing, don't worry. She's going to ask my father his opinion. If he says no… We can just sleep in the car or something…" I said, exhaling forcefully.

"We? You don't have to, I will be alright," She said. I swung back forward, resting my elbows on my bare knees.

"C'mon, I told you I'd help you anyway I can," I said, smiling. She tilted her head again, in confusion.

"How is sleeping with me going to help us find out how to return to Valoran?" Riven asked. I reddened. Maybe sleeping with someone didn't have a more… inappropriate meaning in Valoran.

"I-... I don't know Riven, but I won't just leave you alone like that, alright?" I said. I fiddled with my hands as I sat back on the couch. "Say… remember the place we went to eat last night?"

The woman nodded.

"Would… you mind working in a place like that?"


	3. May I Take Your Order?

**Here is chapter 3, which marks the return of my inconsistent scheduling! Not gonna make any promises of the next chapter except for my usual promise of "This story won't be forgotten."**

**Hope everyone has/had a nice Christmas or whichever Holiday you celebrate!**

* * *

><p>Two days ago, I stood in front of a computer, listening to people in their cars order varying amount of fast food as I punched in the orders, a woman made them, and a younger girl bagged them as I took the money and waved them goodbye as I continued. The only thing on my mind was the one day off before another day of work before two more free days.<p>

Then, she appeared.

I now stood outside of the fast food restaurant, placing my clothing on top of the car's roof as I locked the car. I had gotten there early, like I said I was and still saw the owner's car, meaning she had gotten my message. I grabbed my clothing, bringing a spare pair of pants and a shirt as Riven followed me into the building, staring around.

It was 3:30 P.M. The lunch rush was over and the next time it would surely pick up was around 5, when everyone would be going home; when I clocked in. I made it a point to be a punctual and reliable employee, not like I usually had much to do otherwise. I had a maximum amount of hours that was usually divided among 4 days, so the sooner I got them done, the more relaxing I can do when it mattered.

"C'mon, I have to talk to my boss," I said, motioning for Riven to follow.

"This isn't where we came yesterday, right?" Riven asked, staring at the building. I shook my head.

"No, there's lots of places like that. This is one of the popular ones," I said, not sure how to explain it without using the word 'chain'.

Riven nodding as we entered the place. A few people sat around, eating and talking, one person was on their computer since the restaurant offered free Wi-Fi. I set my stuff on one of the small, round, elevated tables for two as Riven sat down. I walked over to the desolate front counter and waited until the morning manager noticed me.

"Can you get Carla?" I asked. She nodded and walked towards the back of the store.

I stood around for a bit before a more formal looking woman came towards me. She didn't wear a traditional red or gray manager shirt but instead wore whatever she more or less felt like. It was her store; despite her nametag just saying 'Manager'. She stood across from me, holding a clipboard.

"Hello Riley, what happened?" She asked, in Spanish. Most people spoke Spanish here. My being bilingual and patient were the standalone reasons I was assigned to be the drive-thru window cashier, despite my clear protests against it.

"I- I need a favor," I said, meekly in the same Language. She peeked behind me.

"Who's that, your girlfriend?" She asked, she playfully hit me. "Why didn't you tell me? She's pretty."

"Not my girlfriend. She's a friend that's staying with me, her name is Riven. It was really sudden but I was wondering if… you know," I said, looking away slightly. "We could hire her."

"Does she have any experience? Maybe, we still are looking for two or so people but this is very sudden," Carla said, crossing her arms.

"Look, I just want her to be alright. I'll pay her from what I get," I said, looking back at her. She was staring out the window at the passing cars that had just gotten their food. "I'll train her and everything."

"What did you have in mind?" The woman asked, nodding. She had quite a bit of trust in me by now.

"Front counter. Have Lauren bag for me instead. I can ask her to help if needed," I said, having thought it out.

"That could work except… Tony is the manager tonight, he's probably going to bag or grill. If it was any other manager, she'd have someone with her in the front counter," Carla said. I cringed a bit. Tony was among the more… difficult among the managers.

"He always wants to teach everyone everything anyway," I said, sighing. "Give it a try? I just don't want to leave her all alone for hours whenever I'm at work."

"We can give it a try. I know you wouldn't recommend someone that won't work hard," Carla said, nodding slowly. "I'll speak to Tony about it, tell him a new person is starting. I'll check my car for an extra apron and shirt, she has work pants and shoes, right?"

"Yeah, I brought extra stuff," I said, smiling. "Thanks, it means alot."

"Get changed and get ready to show her a few things, use the back computer to show her the menu and options, alright?" She said, speaking about the first window computer that was solely used for taking money. I nodded, walking over to the Exile, who turned to me.

"How did it go?" She asked, shifting in her seat. I had explained the situation and she had agreed to it. She mentioned again how she would rather not be a burden to me so I left out the 'pay would come from my check' thing. She wouldn't be eligible to legally work but maybe something could be worked out later.

"She said alright. I'm going to show you a few things before we have to actually start and she is going to give you a uniform," I said, sitting across from her. She nodded with a small smile. "Told you they love me here."

"Sounds like you're pretty trusted… she had no questions?" Riven asked, looking curiously at me.

"She asked a bit but I told her to please do a bit of a trail," I said. "She also mentioned I wouldn't just recommend a bad worker."

"That'd be pretty silly," Riven said, laughing a bit. "So what exactly will I be doing?"

"Basically you talk to people and put what foods they want on the computer, they pay you, and you give them back how much it says to," I said, sitting back. "Then you clean this area when you have free time… When we leave you have to close the area… I'll help you with that."

"Alright…," Riven said, as the owner walked over to our table, holding a woman's shirt and an apron, with a name tag clipped on it. It actually read Riven, I was expecting her to misspell it.

"Hello, my name is Carla. Has Riley told you what you will be doing?" The woman said, setting the clothing down. Riven nodded, meekly.

"Yes, thank you for giving me a chance, I will do my best," Riven said, formally.

"If you need anything, ask him or any others to help you. He's one of my best workers," The woman said, looking over at me. I looked away.

"I'll start showing her the stuff in the back computer then," I said, standing up. The owner nodded, as she walked away. A few people entered the store as I turned towards Riven. I handed her a thin white shirt, the pants, and shoes, hoping they would fit. "Let's go get changed."

As we both headed towards the bathrooms, I opened the door to the men's as I felt the door not close behind me.

"N-No. You go in that one."

* * *

><p>I had to say: I was a fan of Riven's Bunny skin but something about seeing her in a Wendy's uniform was strangely cute. Maybe the fact that she seemed as normal as I was despite the fact she could make ADC's almost disintegrate. She followed me as we headed back outside and placed her clothing in the trunk.<p>

"You ready?" I asked, turning back towards the woman. She nodded slowly, as another car drove past the window.

"I suppose," She said, as we walked back inside the building.

I lead the woman through the building and towards the back computer. As we walked, I noticed most of my coworkers looking over at us as we walked. It was common, as new employees were usually not announced until the day of when they showed up in uniform. I stood in front of the computer, as Riven stood closely near me, looking at the screen.

"Since you're in the front, most people can just point at what they want if you're confused… combos are the numbered meals, everything is on the side here. I think another girl will be on the computer next to you so she can help you. Then a total will come up, they'll hand you the money, you put how much they gave and then give back the change," I said, tapping the buttons as I spoke. Riven stared at me blankly.

"Those orange cards?" Riven asked. She was referring to my debit card; she had seen it earlier and the night before, if she even did.

"Uhhh… they're not all orange. Its either that or paper money," I said, taking out my wallet. I rarely carried cash so what I pulled out was a few singles. "Its like these. The number on the corner is how much they're worth. The cards are linked to a person's bank account to make things easier. I rarely have any on me."

"So I put in what people say and then do the math?" Riven asked.

"Not even. The computer does it for you to make things quicker. The main thing is to be quick," I said, looking at the woman. She was leaning forward and looking up at me. I noticed she was tall, nearly my height. Compared to my of the women here, she was a giant.

* * *

><p>Despite Riven not seeming to know which bathroom was for which gender or what paper money was, everything seemed to go very smoothly. It had been fairly busy so I hadn't much time to check on the Exile. Whenever I managed to pass by her, there were no people in the dining room so she was wiping the tables like I had shown her.<p>

Time had flown by, it was nearing the end of my shift. Even though I left at 11, my replacement came in at 10 while I finished stocking up and bagged for them while the manager counted my cashier drawer to make sure I was good. The drive-thru had significantly slowed down as my replacement, Jessica, came towards me as I placed salad dressings inside the small fridge.

"Yo, Nick not working today?" I asked, as Jessica usually never closed. She shook her head as I handed her the headset.

"He switched with me since I needed tomorrow off," She said, as the manager, Tony, walked over to the computer and signed me out. He held a 'clean drawer' , containing only 100 dollars, as I grabbed my own register and followed him. I looked over at Riven, who was kneeling down and placing sauces into the holder.

I stood outside of the office, having nearly stocked all I needed to and no cars were coming as of yet. The manager counted the money, making organized piles of hundreds and putting the numbers on a calculator as a second reference.

"So, what did you think of her?" I asked, crossing my arms slightly. He raised his head to look out the office window at the kneeling woman.

"Not bad, not sure how you got that," He said, chuckling. I glared at him. "She's alright. Kinda slow, she never answered any of my questions. What is she, an alien?"

"I'm going to go show her how to close," I said, ignoring his last statements. No one was good enough for him, at first, at least. He nodded, as he continued to punch the numbers into the calculator.

I immediately headed towards the back corner of the store and filled the yellow mop bucket with some water and some kind of special floor cleaner. I grabbed the black floor brush, blue mop, and squeegee as I pushed the bucket around the corner. As I neared the dining room, I heard the door open.

Riven stood up, knowing that the door opening meant a customer. A person in a blue and white shirt came in, followed by another… and another…. and another. I cringed as I quickly moved towards the second register in the front counter.

"Get ready, Riven," I said, valiantly.

"For what?" She asked, facing her own register.

"Something more terrifying than walking down the river when there's a Teemo on the opposing team...," I said, jokingly.

* * *

><p>It was now almost 10:15 pm as the door were finally locked and the entire travelling soccer team left, all holding different sized white and red bags. Riven let out a breath as she walked next to me.<p>

"D-Does that always happen?" She asked, a bit nervously. I shook my head.

"Not too often… but when it does, it's always when we're about to leave. It's a universal law. We're lucky everything was to go… otherwise we'd have to wait before starting to clean," I said, finally pushing the bucket into the dining area.

I rarely did this but had done it a few times in the past so the process was burned into my brain by now. Dip the mop into the solution, cover the floor in it, scrub the floor the brush, then squeegee everything into the drains. After that, clean the bathrooms and tables, which were already clean but never clean enough for whoever was in charge. I showed Riven what to do and she mimicked me after I did; she did everything perfectly every time.

I stared at her as I walked to the small closet to get the bathroom cleaners. Strands of white hair were pushed behind her ear; it was almost impossible to not sweat. She looked up at me as I walked over to her.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" She asked, stopping herself. I shook my head.

"No, you're perfect… I- I mean, you know. Nothing's wrong," I said, thinking I sounded like an idiot. She nodded.

"Are we done after this?" She asked, I nodded.

"Yep, till tomorrow."

* * *

><p>As we sat inside the running car, the cool AC was a wave of relief on our warm faces. I tossed the visor into the backseat. I looked over at Riven.

"So, what did you think?" I asked.

"Is everyone like that one guy? He kept asking me weird things and everything I did was wrong," Riven asked, causing me to chuckle while I began to drive.

The chuckled stopped very quickly.

"Oh right. Both my parents will be there when we get to the apartment," I said, sighing quietly.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Riven said, staring forward.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Riven. If they're stubborn, I will be too," I said, seriously.

"Do you dislike your parents?" Riven asked me. I shook my head. She continued. "You'd disobey them for a stranger?"

"You're not a stranger… you're my friend now, right?" I said, looking at her slightly.

"I'm just a tool for summoners. You consider us friends? Why?" Riven asked.

"I never thought of you as a tool. I-," I began. Riven cut me off.

"Maybe you don't. Others do. It doesn't matter now, does it? I'm not the person I was in my world right now. I'm just a weak person," Riven said, a bit angrily.

"I told you I'd help you get back. Just- I need some time. I don't know how to get you back yet," I said, slowing down as I parked in my usual spot.

"I know. I'm not trying to be ungrateful. I trust you, Riley," Riven said, with a small smile.

I nodded with my own smile, as I exited the car and began to head towards the passenger side. Why was I willing to disobey my parents for her?

The wind began to pick up as I hurried the woman. Rain would surely follow.


	4. Are We Sleeping Together Again?

**Here's chapter four, hope everyone had a good holidays and a happy new year's eve! **

**I have been stuck in Guild Wars 2, Omega Ruby, and tilting on League!**

**Also, I don't owned anything mentioned here and stuff, if I did, I wouldn't be broke!**

**Enjoy this slightly shorter chapter, I just really wanted it to end where it did! **

* * *

><p>Riven sat on the queen sized bed as I slumped in the computer chair. After a… strangely cooperative conversation with my parents, Riven was allowed to stay if she paid the same as I did, which was a reasonable deal. Hopefully Carla would want to actually hire her to loaded the financial burden otherwise I'd have to find another job. My head was beginning to hurt very subtly as I filled it with thousands of scenarios until a voice snapped me back into reality… or what was now a reality.<p>

"Are you okay?" Riven asked, still dressed in her work uniform, as was I, reminding me to put them into the laundry for tomorrow afternoon.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Do you want to shower first?" I asked, taking off my work shirt. I hated the fabric of it so I never went without a second shirt underneath, despite the Floridian heat.

"Sure," Riven said, standing up.

"Want a shirt to sleep in? No need to get your new clothes all messed up," I said, pushing myself towards my small closet. I dug out a black shirt, a size bigger than I was but I still liked to wear.

"Thank you," Riven said, taking the shirt and heading towards the bathroom.

As Riven left the room, my sister entered the room at the same time. She sat on the bed, as Riven had. I guessed she was here to ask me for another favor. I put my feet up on my desk as I leaned back on the computer chair.

"What?" I said, letting out a yawn. It was almost midnight and waking up so early wasn't something I was accustomed to, despite years of school and morning jobs.

"I can't just come talk to my brother?" Nicole said, sitting with both legs crossed.

"I know you. You want something," I said, looking at her.

"No, really, I want to talk about something. About… her," Nicole said, looking towards the wall. The sound of water had been going to a bit already.

"What about her?" I asked, moving one hand towards my mouse causing the computer to light up the room.

"What happened when you asked Mom and Dad?" Nicole asked. "Did they freak out on you?"

"What, no. I got her a job with me and told them she'll help with bills and stuff," I said, turning my head back to the girl.

"She's… not from here, is she?" Nicole asked. "She acts so weird… like something out of your loser video games or something."

"Nice. I'll remember that next time you need a ride," I said, glad that that comment dropped the subject.

"I'm kidding. Quit being so sensitive. I'm just glad my dumb brother finally got a girlfriend," She said, hopping off the bed. "Also, I need a ride tomorrow again."

"Not my girlfriend, and no, take a bus," I said, turning back to the computer.

"What?! You'd just let your poor, little teenage sister take a filthy bus with strangers?" Nicole said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, it builds character," I said, seeing her stunned in my peripheral. "I took busses all my life until I got a job and car. Look how well I turned out."

"Then give me money, I don't have any," She said, moving into my sight.

"No, go away. Ask Dad, or something," I responded, plainly. This was all a normal ritual for us, she would get the ride… I just liked to make her work for it, as being an older brother was something I did well. When the look on her face showed signs of defeat, I spoke again. "I work 2-5, I'll be awake at 10. Just let me know when."

"Thank you!" She said, hugging my head as she left the room quickly.

I smirked a bit as I sat forward and tilted the chair completely to face the computer. Out of habit, I clicked on League of Legends and Google Chrome. The internet browser loaded first but before I typed anything in, the League launcher popped up.

Everything seemed the same. It did the fake few second 'patching' where it stays at 99% until the orange play button came up. The button was grayed out and in the top right corner, right under the words 'North America' was the word, in bright red letters, unavailable.

"Weird, wonder what's up," I said, quietly to myself. The last time I had played was when the power went out and Riven showed up.

When trying to go to the League website, I got an error. Wherever I normally checked was the same results, while other places I rarely checked yielded no information. Everything League related seemed to not work and no one seemed to know why. The professional players were just as confused as I was and so were any friends of mine that played.

"Probably just finally giving us the European servers or something," I said, yawning.

* * *

><p>After putting both Riven and I's work clothing in the wash, I returned to my room and plopped onto the bed. Riven sat on the bed, staring at me. She was wearing the black shirt the seemed to be a dress for her and her hair seemed to quickly return to form, despite still being wet.<p>

"I gotta give my sister another ride sometime tomorrow," I said, turning onto my back. I still had to wait for our clothes to finish washing to put into the dryer, just in case I got lazy tomorrow before work.

"Why did you mother act so weird earlier?" Riven asked, tilting her head. I blinked.

"Oh. Uhhh… sleeping together has another meaning here," I said, recalling what happened.

During the pseudo-interview, my mother, who continued to ignored my statements that Riven was not my girlfriend, said she didn't want me sleeping with a random girl I just started dating to which Riven said: "Why? We already slept together yesterday though."

"I figured I should be honest, right?" Riven said, crossing her arms. "What does it mean then? Does everything have a second meaning?"

"N-No, not everything. Just like… uhh… When people sleep together, usually a male and female, things can happen, you know?" I said, unsure of how to word it. Riven still scared me a bit… I felt like she had a hidden temper I didn't want to awaken.

"R-Really? That's what she thought?" Riven said, reddening slightly. A very different scenario than what I had thought.

"It's fine. The important part is you're here and we don't have to sleep in a car, right?" I said, grinning.

"I wouldn't have let you do that…" Riven said, sitting against the wall with her legs crossed, eliminating any chance for my inner teenage boy curiosity to be piqued.

"Why not?" I asked, curiously.

"I told you. I'm not going to be a burden to you. I would be fine on my own, if I had to," Riven said,

"This world is a bit unforgiving. I wouldn't want you to be all alone," I said, crossing my arms behind my head.

"How so?" Riven asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Without money, you can't do anything. I don't like it but it's how it is, get me?" I said, yawning again. It was almost one in the morning and the clothes were probably ready to be switched by now.

"No matter what, I'm grateful for this. To think you were just a faceless summoner a few days ago to this… It's still very weird to get used to," Riven said, eventually laying down.

"Well, we're stuck together for a bit. Let's make the best of it," I said, slowly sitting up. "So, you didn't mind working, right?"

"Not at all. It was interesting. Why?" Riven asked, yawning slightly. Not everyday you see a League of Legends champion yawning on your bed in PJ's… unless you search for… nevermind.

"Just wondering. We could've looked for something else if you didn't like it," I said, standing up. "I'll be back, gonna put our clothes to dry."

Riven nodded as I headed out into the dark apartment, Using my phone as a makeshift light, I headed towards the kitchen and opened the small closet-like door, revealing the washer to my left and dryer to my right. I switched both outfits, along with Riven's under armour, into the dryer and began to head back. As I passed by the living room, I saw the small area we had cleared for the soon to be put up Christmas tree.

'I wonder what I should get her for Christmas then? A giant, broken sword?'

As I entered the room and quietly closed the door behind me, I put my phone on the nightstand, ignoring the alarms because Nicole would surely wake us both up whenever she needed her ride. I got into the bed and pulled the blue covers. Florida's 'winters' were just a week of cold nights but I always liked sleeping completely covered. Riven turned on her side and looked at me.

"It sure is amusing how everything changes when things seem mundane, aren't they?" Riven said, quietly. The only sound in the room was the faint sounds of water from my aquarium's filter.

"You're life was mundane?" I asked, laying on my back but facing her. She nodded slowly.

"Everyday I did nothing but fight for petty disagreements. I didn't really leave the Institute of War because I… I really didn't have anywhere to go," Riven said, slowly. "Day by day, nothing changed. This was certainly a change."

"Think of it as a vacation maybe. We can do fun things after work tomorrow since we have the next day off," I said, staring at the ceiling now.

"That sounds good," Riven said, smiling. "I- I do need something, however."

"What is it?" I asked, turning my head slightly again.

"Underwear."


	5. Shopping With The Girls

**Happy new year's everyone!**

**I don't like when chapters go over 3k words for some reason so I'm putting this one out now. In my mind, people don't want to read chapter that are too long. What do you guys think?**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I sat on my computer chair as Nicole got ready for… whatever she was doing. Riven had also gone to get ready, taking just a shirt as I suggested she wear the work pants to make things easier. I tossed on a black shirt I'd just wear under my uniform as I browsed the internet.<p>

Nothing new on the whole League thing; it was still down and no one had a clue why. I heard the door open and turned in my chair, seeing Nicole reading, holding her school backpack in her arms.

"Hey, you're a girl, right?" I asked, watching her face get annoyed, like usual. "I need a favor."

"What?" She asked, sitting on the bed as we waited for Riven.

"Riven needs… things. I want you to go with her," I said, standing up and stretching my arms.

"What?" She asked again, from my vague answer.

"She needs to buy underwear. I'm not going alone so you're coming with us," I said, grabbing and pocketing my stuff.

"Why not ask Mom? Why me?" Nicole asked, confused.

"Just do it. I don't want to explain to Mom why Riven doesn't have any underwear. She'll assume… nevermind. Please?" I asked, looking away quickly. I wasn't sure how much my sister knew about sex and I didn't want to find out.

"Why doesn't she? Did she get kicked out really suddenly or something?" Nicole asked, with a tone of concern.

"In a way, yeah. We can do that after I work, I'll go pick you up a bit after?" I asked, sitting back down. "Don't worry about her though, she's fine."

"Alright then. You have money then right?" She asked, tilting her head. I sighed.

"Hopefully after I declare bankruptcy. These holidays are brutal, I miss being a kid," I said. I was doing alright, after what I had to pay each month, I usually had about 250$ left over but with Christmas… all of that was nonexistent. "Yeah, I saved up all of last month so I still have like, 300$ for everything."

"I saw a bra covered in diamonds that was like, a few hundreds on the internet once," Nicole said, grinning. I stared at her blankly.

"Not like you'll ever need that," I said, standing up. I felt a jab at my back as Riven stood at the door. "Let's get going."

* * *

><p>After dropping Nicole off, Riven and I sat outside her friend's house as we decided where to go. We had about an hour left before the three hour work shift so we ended up just heading to work and would just wait there. Once we got there, I grabbed our clothes as we headed inside.<p>

"Basically today is just going to be a calm three hours since we're between lunch and dinner rushes. I don't usually work Saturday mornings, but since we did, we get a shorter Sunday… then its two days of relaxing," I explained, as we sat across from each other on a higher table.

"Am I going to be in the same place?" Riven asked, looking past me at the front counter. I peeked behind me and saw a manager there.

"Yeah. Usually I'd be where I was but seems like I'll be on the grill today. Probably someone needed yesterday off and they switched my schedule," I said, leaning back on my chair. "By the way, I convinced Nicole to go underwear shopping with us."

"Always a ladies man, aren't you?" A familiar voice said, causing me to turn back slowly. It was the grinning owner of the place, Carla, holding her uniform clipboard as she stood between us. "Tony told me Riven did alright for a first timer. She learned the computer fast, you must've taught her well."

"Well, yeah. I'm the best, remember?" I said, jokingly. _'Or maybe it's because she comes from a computer?'_

"Maybe. Either way, I'll hire her. She can share the same schedule as you since Lauren goes back to school soon anyway. Does she have her identification with her?" Carla asked, taking my seat after I stood up for her.

"About that… she doesn't really have any. Her moving in with my was… incredibly sudden," I said, completely unsure of how to phrase it. Carla stared at with a sly grin; I probably knew why.

"Sounds like she'll have a residency soon enough if she's already living with you," She said, smirking. I sighed.

"I- I don't think that's how it works… I'm not exactly legal myself, remember?" I said, seemingly snapping out of her thoughts by reminding her I only had a work permit.

"Anyway… I suppose it's not a problem… She'll just be paid in cash, that's not a problem, right?" Carla asked, as Riven shook her head. "I'm always glad to have good workers. I heard you didn't panic when a bus full of people came in, that's good."

"Where are we going today then?" I asked, as she stood up.

"You're on grill since Nick's here today. Riven'll be at the front till Veronica gets here at 5," She said, standing up. She looked around; the inside was almost empty, as it usually was until 5. She turned to Riven before leaving. "You treat him good, okay? He's a nice guy."

"I will, don't worry," Riven said, smiling.

I took back my seat, glaring at Riven, who giggled. I wondered if she was this way outside of battle in her world? Or if it really was just like a vacation right now; she had no worries and no matches to be a part of. Every time she seemed to be bubbly, she seemed out of place to me.

"You're having fun," I said, crossing my arms on the table.

"She seems nice. Why does everyone assume we're a couple?" Riven asked. I sighed.

"I don't know. Everyone here does that whenever two people are talking, pretty much. My parents… well, I haven't had a girlfriend in a while so they're wondering if I'm just hiding someone or if I'm gay," I said, wishing I was kidding.

"... Are you?" Riven asked, tilting her head. I flicked her forehead lightly.

"No. I'm just a loser," I said, sarcastically. "I don't know. I've been out of school so I rarely get to meet newer people… everyone in here is either married, dating someone, or too young."

"Well, I don't think you're a loser, don't worry," Riven said. "I'll help you find someone."

"Uhhh… I don't know about that… Maybe," I said, thinking of Riven being a wingwoman for me. Yeah, no.

* * *

><p>After a very slow 3 hours of work, Riven and I prepared to switch with our respective replacements for the night shift. I had ended up half being on the grill and mostly bagging for Nick, my buddy on drive-thru. I kept an eye on Riven most of the times whenever a customer came in but she handled everything but the Spanish only speaking regulars just fine; whenever that happened, the manager or I would intervene, like usual.<p>

At about, 5:12 pm, Riven, Nick, and I were all together leaving.

"Riven, this is my buddy Nick. Nick, Riven," I said, introducing them as we exited the building towards where we parked.

"Hey, nice to meet you," Nick said, waving. I was surprised to see him not question anything; he also played League of Legends. He was very smart, so he probably saw it as a mere coincidence… like I would've had this happened to anyone else. "Sorry about yesterday, shit came up and I needed to drive down to Jupiter for almost the entire night, it was a pain."

"No worries man, means I don't have to work much tomorrow so that's fine," I said. "I love having to leave early on sundays, the managers love it too."

After that, we said goodbye to each other as we split off. As we entered the car, I sat there quietly, with both hands at the wheel.

"I suppose we can go get Nicole now. She said she wouldn't be as long as yesterday," I said, beginning to drive. Riven nodded.

"Thank you," Riven began. She turned her head towards me. "Is it embarrassing for us to go together?"

"N-Not exactly. It's just… I have no idea what to look for… exactly. Figured asking another girl to come with us would make it easier," I said, looking around at the three mirrors. "Couldn't find a girl, so I asked Nicole."

"Do you dislike your sister?" Riven asked me.

"No, it's all just a joke… though I never imagined having to ask her to help me buy women's underwear," I said, smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry I'm making you do this, Riley," Riven said, looking forward.

"It's no problem… just something I'd never imagined I'd be doing. The same as driving around and working with a League champion," I said, as we pulled into the driveway of Nicole's friend's home. There were two cars already parked there; most people might be getting home around this time. I pulled out my phone and texted my sister we were outside. "I mean… I rarely even buy myself clothes. I usually let my mother handle that and just give her the money, honestly."

"Consider this payback for making me wear that bunny suit," Riven said, crossing her arms as she glared at me. I stared up.

"What? It makes you faster, in my mind," I said, feeling myself be pushed. I felt my phone vibrate and opened the reply from Nicole. It read: "Change of plans! Someone is going for me."

Once I finished reading that and was about to tell Riven about it, I heard a few taps on the window to my left. I lowered the window for the girl who was now waving. She seemed to be my age, probably an older sister and college student.

"Are you Nicole's pervy brother who needs panties?" She asked, grinning. If airbags weren't a thing, I'd probably have the Nissan logo permanently marked on my forehead.

"I'm sure she'll enjoy walking home," I said, getting out of the car. The girl looked like a normal, cute girl you'd see in school that would be out of your league. She wore shorts, a tank top covered by a striped hoodie, and sunglasses rested atop her head. "Name's Riley. Did Nicole tell you what we really needed though?"

"Of course; Angie, by the way," She said, as she sat in the backseat after I pushed the driver's seat forward. I quickly got in after and began to pull out of the house. "You must be Riven, nice to meet you."

"H-Hello. Are you a friend of Riley's?" Riven asked, waving slowly. Angie shook her head.

"First time meeting him. I'm his sister's friend's sister and professional twenty year old female who can handle your underwear situation," Angie said, leaning forward between the two seats. She looked at Riven's sleeve. "You guys work at Wendy's? How's that?"

"She started yesterday. I had to teach her a bunch until my boss hired her," I said, as Riven stared forward. Angie seemed… chattier than either of us, especially during a car ride.

"That's cool. So… why don't you have any underwear?" Angie asked, turning towards Riven. "Riven, was it?"

"I- I had to leave my old home very suddenly. I had no time to take anything aside from what I had on. Riley bought me some clothing but we forgot underwear," Riven answered, nodding at the beginning.

"Nicole says you two are such a cute couple," Angie said, placing her head between her crossed fingers. I sighed.

"She's definitely walking home," I mumbled, as we headed towards the mall.

* * *

><p>"Oh, this mall," Angie said, as I pulled the driver seat forward and she exited the car. I stared at her, with confusion. "Thought we were going to the one in Royal Palm."<p>

"I've never been to that one. I rarely come to the mall, is this one not good for underwear or something?" I asked, confused. She shrugged.

"Nah, I just know that one like the back of my hand. A mall is a mall, either way," Angie said, tapping her chin. She smirked and turned her head towards Riven, who stood besides me. "So, are we looking for regular panties or… sexier stuff?"

Riven stared at me, who must've looked like someone who stared at Cassiopeia too long.

"What would you want me to get?" Riven asked, tilting her head.

"I'm staying here, take my debit card and don't-" I began before being cut off by Angie grabbing both Riven and I's arms, pulling us into the crowded mall.

"Yeah right, you're coming with us. No way I'm shopping for your girlfriend alone," Angie said, giggling as I sighed.

We slowed to a walk and were released as we entered the mall. We had entered through one of the food courts and we followed Angie to wherever she was leading us.

"All kidding aside, we can probably find good stuff at JCPenny's, my bad, I should've told you to park on that side," Angie said, looking back at me.

"It's no problem, thanks for coming by the way," I said, after hearing Angie be serious for a change. She smiled brightly as we continued to walk alongside her.

"Oh, no problem! It was better than what I had planned for tonight," Angie said. "Weird how we've never run into each other. Your sister's been coming over alot lately."

"I just drop her off in the mornings. I either work after that or just relax at home," I said, as we neared the store. Riven moved with us quietly, scanning around as the crowds of people moved past us. I looked towards her. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Riven said, looking around again. I slowed my pace and leaned towards Riven.

"This is like a marketplace. Most people come here to hang out after work or school, usually. Now it's just flooded with people doing last minute Christmas shopping, I'm guessing," I explained, as Angie turned around. She stared at us, with a sly grin.

"Tryna sneak a kiss you love-birds?" She said, jokingly. "Anyway, let's go. You can be a normal boyfriend and sit around while we shop!"

Normally, I'd make a sarcastic retort… but I was in too deep. Angie was a vital part of my plan to not look like a perverted weirdo in the women's aisle… also I had to drive her home, so pissing her off should be avoided. Defeated, I followed Angie, who pulled Riven by her hand, still dressed in her red work shirt.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of pleading for people to text me back and sitting around surrounded by bras and panties, Angie finally approached me. I looked up at her as if she was giving me my first drink of water in a year.<p>

"Ready to go? Let's go," I said, eagerly standing up. Angie nodded her head with a smirk.

"What, you want to leave already? Don't wanna have Riven try on something more… promiscuous?" Angie asked, leaning forward.

'Yes.'

"No. You hungry?" I asked, as Riven appeared as if from nowhere. She was holding packs of stuff and other clothing. "Other stuff you liked?"

Riven nodded, looking away slightly.

"Is it okay?" Riven asked, looking up at me. My word, she was adorable.

"I'm starving. Let's go eat, I can buy the food," Angie said, as we walked towards the cashiers. Riven placed the stuff on the counter and the woman began to scan the stuff.

"Nah, don't worry. I got it," I said, toying with my debit card as the woman asked if we found everything alright.

"Yes, we did. Thank you," Angie said, smiling. She quickly hit me. "I can pay for it."

"What, it doesn't matter," I said, looking at her strangely. I handed the woman my card, who said the total was 35 something, extremely cheaper than I was expecting. I thanked the woman again as I grabbed the bags as the two followed me out and back into the mall. "I don't mind paying for friends. Don't think you owe me, or anything."

"My, old fashioned aren't we?" Angie said, jokingly… I hoped.

"So, where are we eating?" I asked, stopping near a wall, to avoid bothering people who might not be looking.

"I don't really know. Feel like getting anything from the food court?" Angie asked, crossing her arms. She turned to Riven, who was staring blankly into the sea of people. "Craving anything, Riven?"

"Not really. Anything will do," Riven said, looking at me.

"We didn't eat anything today, did we? We can go somewhere else, not like we have anything to do," I said, leaning against the wall. I turned to Angie. "Do you?"

"Nope. No class tomorrow so I can do what little homework I have later," Angie said. She raised her thumb to her lip before snapping her finger.

"Chilli's!"


	6. You're Different

**After tilting harder than a pinball machine, I decided to finish this chapter! I will not ADC from now on until I play a few games. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and are doing good. As always, I don't own anything yada yada all in good fun pls don't sue me I don't slander anything.**

* * *

><p>"So, what are you studying?" I asked, looking over at Angie. "Psychology, like the rest of the world?"<p>

We were sitting on a booth for four, as we had just entered the semi-crowded place. I sat on the inside of the booth and Angie sat across from me, while Riven sat beside me. (To which Angie commented on.)

"Ha, funny. I'm not sure yet, just finishing my AA this year, I got lazy and took like 3 classes for a semester," Angie said, taking a sip of her water. I relaxed on the seat and looked around. I wasn't too sure when this place became crowded but it was fairly calm right now. Angie looked at me. "What about you?"

"I have no idea. Just work for now, I'm technically an illegal immigrant still. I hear they're going to make it so I can pay resident prices for college eventually so probably that," I said, as Angie looked at me with wide eyes.

"W-Wait, you're driving us around without a license?!" She asked, a bit more loudly than I'd want to. I put my index finger on her forehead.

"Relax. How would I be working at Wendy's without a social security number?" I asked, as she stared at my finger with a bit of annoyance, which was cute. "I have a license, don't worry. Either way, I'm a great driver, no one would ever notice."

"You sure are cocky," Angie said, crossing her arms with a grin. "No wonder Nicole told me 'Good luck'."

"I treat you to dinner… and that's the thanks I get, huh?" I said, raising my glass; something I did when I didn't want to speak anymore, this time just to be playfully dramatic.

"Riven, you're quiet, you alright?" Angie asked, looking at Riven, who was looking towards another group of people. She seemed fascinated by people; she always seemed in thought. She snapped out of her trance and looked at Angie with her neutral face.

"I am alright. I've never been here before," Riven said. She was a very good actress… Her vague answers seemed to work on Angie and Carla. She turned to me. "I am curious about the finger to the forehead thing. You seem to do it often."

"Really?" I asked, lowering my glass. "It's something I used to do to Nicole to calm her down whenever she was getting angry at me for something dumb."

"Is that how all older brothers treat little sisters?" Angie asked, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "I treat my little siblings so nice and they're so sweet back, why don't you do that?"

"What's the fun in that? Even if I'm mean, she's stuck with me for life, isn't she?" I said, smirking. "I'm just a sarcastic person but c'mon. I give her rides whenever she asks and stuff, I'm a great brother."

"That girl does love you. You are a good brother," Riven said. She turned to me. "Is there a restroom here?"

"Yeah, it's right over there," Angie said, pointing near the back of the building. Riven nodded and began heading towards the bathroom. Angie leaned forward. "If she's not your girlfriend, you're really bad at hiding who you're crushing on."

"What?" I said, plainly. I sighed. "It's nothing like that. We're just friends and I help my friends."

"So… absolutely no romantic feelings?" Angie asked, leaning closer.

"No. She's a good friend," I said, breaking eye contact. "Just let that go alright? I get enough of that at home."

'_Plus… She's not exactly a real human… right?'_

"Fine, fine, sorry. Just curious. She's so quiet I'm starting to feel like a third wheel," Angie said, sitting back again. I stared blankly at her.

"Is this how you act with people you just met?" I asked, curiously. She nodded happily as Riven slowly sat back down. "Hey, find it alright?"

Riven nodded as a girl around our age, dressed in a waitress uniform, came to our table and introduced herself before asking if we were ready. Angie responded for everyone.

"Yes, we are!" Angie said before turning to me and tilting her head. "Hey, you can buy alcohol, right?"

"No."

* * *

><p>I placed my pocketed stuff on my desk as I flopped onto the bed. After a quick dinner, I ended up dropping Angie off, who insisted we hang out again soon, and taking Nicole and Riven back home. My parents said there was dinner ready if we were hungry before I headed to my room. Riven sat on the edge on the side as I slowly sat up.<p>

"Have fun today?" I asked, stretching my arms slightly, out of habit. Riven nodded slowly.

"I always have fun with you. Angie was nice also. Thank you again for everything, I appreciate it," Riven said, looking at the bags on my chair.

"No problem. Anything to make you feel more comfortable," I said, looking at her. "We work tomorrow then we have two days off. Anything you want to do?"

"Not sure. What do you usually do?" Riven asked me. I stared at her. _'Play video games and avoid all human contact for 48 hours straight?'_

"Uhhh, nothing really. We'll find something to do. Here, go shower so I can wash our clothes for tomorrow," I said, standing up. I went into my closet and grabbed another plain black shirt, one of my thousands, and handed it to her, along with her bag of feminine underwear. She grabbed the bag and shirt.

"Alright," Riven said, quickly, exiting the room.

I sat on my chair and checked my usual round of sites. I checked League of Legends again; servers were still down but I ended up finding an update by a Riot employee. It read that the servers went down after a power outage and they aren't coming back up for reasons unknown. Player's accounts are still there so there wouldn't be any losses and that ranked games ended by the outage wouldn't count against you.

"Huh, that's weird then. At least everything is still there," I said to myself, not wanting my account to vanish for no reason. That'd be a pretty penny gone. I plugged in one of my headphones and put some music on, while opening my Skype.

I began to type to one of my friends I had been playing with on Friday night. I asked if anything strange happened after League went down. After almost a minute he replied.

'Not really, why?'

'Uhhh… something kinda weird happened to me. You busy tomorrow night?'

'Not at night, what happened then?'

'I need to show you otherwise you won't believe me. I gotta go get ready to sleep, I'll text you tomorrow.'

With that, I closed the program and felt my phone vibrate then begin to ring. I stared at it and saw it was Angie, who was calling me. I answered with a slight sigh.

"Yo," I said, leaning back.

"Riven isn't like us, is she?" Angie's voice said. I bit my tongue.

"What do you mean? Of course she is," I said, nervously.

"Then she's some crazed cosplayer or something? Her hair didn't seem fake or anything, tell me what's going on," Angie said, with a serious tone.

"Why does it matter?" I asked, avoiding the question. _'How would she have found out anything?'_

"It doesn't, I'm just curious. I was talking to my brother about Riven and he showed me… League of Legend? Something like that and… that looked just like Riven," Angie said. "Sounded like her too and Riven's not exactly a common name."

"What do you think would've happened then?" I asked her, wondering what she was thinking.

"I'm wondering that myself, Riley. It's just all a bunch of coincidences? You tell me," Angie asked. She then sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm sounding weird, do you even play that game?"

"Yes, I do. Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" I said, feeling a bit relieved. Her apologetic tone made me felt she wouldn't do anything too impulsive.

"No, I'm free," She answered.

"I'll go to your house then. You're right, Riven isn't exactly like us. I'm not sure exactly what happened myself but I'll tell you tomorrow, alright? I have to go to work tomorrow morning so I need some sleep," I said, feeling relieved.

"Alright Riley, sorry if I sounded aggressive or anything like that… I'll see you guys tomorrow," Angie said, hanging up.

I put the phone on the charger and placed it back on the nightstand. I rubbed my forehead.

"Why me? I had a simple life two days ago, didn't I?" I said to no one, with a small smirk. I quickly changed into another shirt, leaving my two shirts on my chair, and put on gym shorts that had gone vastly underused until Riven showed up. I sat back down on the chair. _'I suppose I should explain to her what League is… I wonder how she'll react.'_

The Riven from League is supposed to be a prideful Noxian, who I assumed to be no-nonsense and straightforward. The Riven here was quiet, obedient, and shy; things I didn't associate with other Noxian champions but then again… she wasn't a typical Noxian champion.

"You alright?" A voice asked, snapping me back into reality. After nearly falling over, I spun myself back to see Riven sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, just thinking of stuff," I said, sitting forward. "Listen, I have some stuff to tell you."

"Is something wrong?" Riven asked, sternly.

"What? No, why do you think that?" I asked her.

"Just curious. It seems your family doesn't really want me here, is that why we're rarely here?" Riven asked, crossing her legs.

"Not at all. I was rarely here before you showed up. I don't have a problem driving Nicole around since my parents give me gas money for that usually," I said. "It's nothing bad just… it might shock you."

"What is it?" Riven asked. I stood up and motioned for her to sit in my chair. She slowly did; I grabbed the mouse and the computer lit up.

"In this world, League of Legends is… a game," I said, pointing to the icon. "When you appeared, the game seemed to shut off. No one can play right now and no one has any idea why."

"What do you mean, a game?" Riven asked, looking at the screen.

"During our last match, I was playing with two of my friends. One summoned Amumu and the other Lucian. We got paired up with two other random people who summoned who they wanted and then… the match happens and we do it again when its done," I said, opening the internet browser. I typed the first thing that came to my mind; a video of the season 4 world championship. "It's a huge deal… lots of people went to another country just to watch this."

"That's alot of people… So, my world isn't real," She began. "That's what you're saying?"

"It has to be. You're here, aren't you? If you remember everything then it can't just be a game," I said, pausing the video. "If someone asked me that three days ago, I'd agree."

"If that many people play this game, wouldn't that mean there's thousands of copies of me?" Riven asked. "You're right. This was a bit stunning."

"I'm still as confused as ever… just wanted to let you know everything I know. Everyone has access to your backstory, your League Judgement," I continued, as she stood up.

"Then why haven't any of you done anything about it?" Riven asked, sharply. "You see how Noxus has gone to shit yet you leave it be?"

"We can't do anything about that, I swear!" I pleaded. "It really is just matches that don't mean anything. Only once did a player match change anything and that was the Noxian invasion of Ionia."

"Alright. I trust your word, Riley," Riven said, sighing. "You wouldn't lie to me… I think."

"I'm an honest person, Riven. The way I treated Angie I would've treated you if I had just met you," I said, smiling. The conversation went a bit smoother than I expected. I sighed. "Angie did find out about that from her brother. She had no idea League of Legends existed so I wanted to explain it to her tomorrow."

"Angie is a nice girl. Do you like her?" Riven asked, tilting her head. I stared at her as I turned off the lights and jumped onto the bed.

"No, go to sleep. We work in the morning," I said, pulling the sheets over me. Riven crawled over me onto the other side and pulled the sheets down, revealing my head.

"You said you wanted me to help you get a girlfriend," Riven said, with a fiendish grin.

"I said maybe, which pretty much meant no. I don't need a girlfriend. Angie probably has a boyfriend anyway," I said, turning to face the champion. She shook her head.

"She does not," Riven said. I couldn't see her expression anymore.

"How do you know that?" I asked, curiously.

"We spoke about things while you were sitting and looking at us in that store," Riven said. I coughed jokingly.

"Wasn't staring. You just caught me at a bad time," I said, laying on my back. "It's fine though, don't worry about it. I'd rather have another friend than a girlfriend right now."

"Yeah, sure, summoner," Riven said, with a quiet laugh. "Goodnight."

"You're walking to work tomorrow."


	7. League Of Smash Bros

**Here is chapter 7!**

**Hope every's placement matches went/are going well. I'm waaaaaaay to terrified to do mine because the synergy my friends and I had during the off-season completely vanished. Also due to a lack of playing, my skill need to return to me and I'm pretty much legally forced to never play Jinx again. Time to me to head back into the top lane!**

**As always, I don't own anything mentioned here, only enjoy the products. (In this chapter, Super Smash Bros. 3ds.)**

* * *

><p>The final moments of a Sunday work day was what I was living for lately. Once the clock hit 5 and my replacement came in, I was already standing at the Manager's office door with my headset off and a smirk. It had been normally busy and the 5 o' clock transition was smooth. As I met up with Riven and began to walk out, I pulled out my phone and texted Angie.<p>

"You get paid tomorrow," I said, looking at Riven. She stared at me confusedly.

"Really? It's only been a few days…" Riven asked, speaking just as confusedly.

"It's every two weeks and that doesn't change for people who start even a day before. You won't get too much but we still have to come pick it up tomorrow morning," I said, as we entered the car.

"Alright. Are we going to see Angie now?" Riven asked, as I nodded and began to drive.

"Yep," I said, heading the usual way for me now. Nicole had been going over there for nearly two weeks, something about a project for her English class.

"Do you want to be alone with her? I have no problem waiting," Riven asked, as I peeked at her to my sides.

"No, you're part of the conversation, remember?" I said, sighing slightly. "Let's not have her think you're some insane person and today will be a success."

"The only insane one is you, Riley," Riven said, with a serious tone.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, curiously. Riven smirked.

"No reason. You're one of the three people I know here and you seem like the most insane one," Riven said, as we pulled into Angie's home. I pulled out my phone and texted her.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment," I said, shaking my head. Angie immediately texted back, saying to come in. "She says to come in, let's go."

We got out of the car and I locked it before we both headed to the entrance, where Angie was waiting. She was wearing shorts and a white shirt; something I'm guessing she put on when she woke up and wasn't about to change till tomorrow. I raised a hand at her.

"Yo, you shouldn't have dressed up for us," I said, sarcastically. She huffed.

"You're lucky I got dressed at all… Or would you rather me not have? You pervert," Angie said, crossing her arms. She turned to Riven and smiled. "Hello Riven, nice to see you again."

"Who does homework naked, you freak," I asked, as she moved inside the house and we followed. As we entered, I stared at Nicole and another girl sitting on the couch holding Wii remotes. "How's that project thing going? How'd you get here?"

"I forgot to ask you so dad brought me today. We're taking a break," Nicole said, smirking. I looked at the screen. They were playing the new Smash Bros, which I had for 3ds and Nicole often stole when I was at work. I had no objections since she did me the favor of unlocking my favorite character.

"Follow me," Angie said, as we moved through her house. She led us to her room. It was a simple, light blue room with dressers cluttered with plushies and figurines. She had a computer desk with a laptop and a small fishbowl next to it. Riven sat on the bed aside Angie and I sat in her computer chair and looked into the bowl. "How was work?"

"Fine. Weirdly calm for a Sunday morning. What'd you do all day?" I asked, leaning back on the chair.

"Homework, other stuff, nothing special," Angie said, crossing her legs on her bed. She looked over at Riven who was staring at the small, Betta fish. "You like fish, Riven?"

"They're calming to look at. Does it have a name?" Riven asked, turning to the girl. Angie nodded.

"Azure, I've had him for nearly a year now, I think," Angie said. She turned to me. "So… tell me."

"I spoke to Riven about it last night. I was playing with some friends a few nights ago and there was a power outage. After a few minutes, I figured I should just go to sleep and when I got into my bed, she was there. She doesn't know any specifics either," I began, crossing my arms.

"I remember everything from where I came from but Riley said it might not even be real," Riven said, looking at me. I avoided eye contact.

"I don't know how but I have to find out why it happen and how we can send her back. Even the people who made League don't know exactly what happened, everything just crashed but all their files are intact," I said, looking up at Angie. "So… that's that."

"Interesting. Well, I'll help you," Angie said, pushing herself up. "With… Whatever. When we find out what we can even do."

"Alright. You sounded like you wanted to kill me on the phone last night," I said, following her with my eyes.

"No, don't worry. You haven't given me a reason yet," Angie said, grinning. "C'mon, lets go."

"Where?" I asked, as Riven stood up.

"To play Smash. Nicole wants me to shut you up," Angie said. I smiled as I slowly stood up.

"Well, you can try."

* * *

><p>I laid back as Angie stared at me, ready to throw the Gamecube controller at my head. Luckily if she did that, the Wii U would end up coming along with it so I was safe. I turned my head to her.<p>

"What? Did Nicole tell you I wasn't good at this game or something?" I asked. She huffed. "Hey, you won… once. That's pretty good."

"Aren't you supposed to let ladies win?" Angie asked, putting the controller on the table.

"Not when the lady challenges me so rudely," I said, grinning. I looked at Riven. "So did you end up liking anyone in particular?"

"That… Lucina character was interesting. Although I doubt I'll ever be very good at these games," Riven said, still holding the controller in her hands. We had all played a few times; some free-for-alls, followed by Angie challenging me to 1v1's, and then both the girls against me.

"Whatever, you probably cheated somehow, you loser," Angie said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe you're just a sore loser," I said, as she pushed my face away slightly.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Angie said, giving me a final, playful push. "You're lucky your sister is adorable."

"Maybe it's that I'm adorable? Don't worry. I'm terrible with any other character," I said, as Angie stood up. My inner teenage boy couldn't help but take over as I stared at her… well, her butt. I immediately looked up at her when she turned around however; a skill I mastered in high school.

"You wish. You guys thirsty?" Angie asked. I nodded as Riven did, slowly. "Is water fine? I don't know if we have much else right now."

"Yeah, it's fine, thanks," I said, as Angie quickly headed towards the kitchen. Riven turned to me. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing in particular. I'm glad Angie wasn't freaked out or anything. I'm trying not to think about… how everything might not be real," Riven said, staring forward. She raised her head. "It's funny… I find myself missing my old mundane life. Maybe its because I feel so weak here despite not needing to be strong."

"I'm sorry I'm not much help right now. I'm not sure how long it'll take to figure out what happened but I won't give up," I began. "Trust me on that, if anything."

"I do. You've done nothing wrong. You're a very selfless person, Riley," Riven said, smiling at me. I smirked and leaned back on the couch again.

"Yeah, I just like people being happy, even though I'm such a jerk to Angie and Nicole. That's kinda the reason I'm always at the drive-thru at work; I'm patient and the managers asked me so others can go elsewhere," I said, sighing quietly near the end. "Either way, I hate it… but it'll be fine."

"You don't seem to dislike it. Do you really?" Riven asked me. I nodded.

"Yep. It just depends on the day. Sometimes we don't have enough people and I'm alone there. Sometimes a very rude person comes and ruins my day. I stress myself easily but in the end of the day, the people I work with are like another family, in a way," I said. I grinned. "Never thought I'd be working alongside a League champion either so that's a plus."

"I suppose I never expected that either," Riven said, laughing. Angie returned holding three cups of water. She set them down in a triangle, just as she had been holding them. She grabbed the Gamecube controller again.

"Alright, no more mercy, let's go Riley," Angie said, almost downing all of the water in one gulp. I sighed and grabbed the controller, turning towards Riven.

"Alright, alright. Riven, watch this."

* * *

><p>After being asked to leave by a bitter Angie and sporting a pink mark from her fist on my forehead, I took Riven and Nicole home almost an hour later. It was almost 8:30 p.m so we most likely missed dinner; a norm for me nowadays. We headed up the stairs as a brisk wind hit us.<p>

"Finally, it's getting cooler. I hate Florida winter," Nicole said, rubbing her arms with a smile. I nodded in agreement.

"At least it's less humid. That's all I mostly care about," I said, as I opened the door. I hadn't ever seen snow so I was in no position to judge how living with it is but warm weather isn't as nice as everything thinks it is when there's 90% humidity almost daily. "I especially miss having to wait for the puddles at work to dry before driving to home."

"I remember that," Nicole said, laughing at my dismay. "You came home like, three hours later."

"Shut up, that was miserable. Three hours of free time spent sitting there alone," I said, as I shut and locked the door behind me. My father was on the couch watching something on tv as my mother was on her laptop at the cleared dinner table, which was rarely used during weekends. "Yo, we're home."

"Hey guys ther- What happened to your forehead?" My mother asked, standing up, nervously.

"Nothing, just Angie being dumb," I said, waving her off. I was about to say 'Girl troubles' but quickly switched to avoid any more awkward talking.

"Who's Angie? Someone we should know about?" My mother asked, grinning as she sat back down. I sighed and looked at Riven, while Nicole spoke up.

"Jamie's older sister. They were playing some video game after work. We invited them over," Nicole said. I was shocked she took my side for once.

"Well, don't hesitate to marry her. I want grandchildren remember, lots of them," My mother said, jokingly… I hoped.

"Alright, I will, don't worry," I said, grabbing Riven's hand and quickly vanishing into my room.

* * *

><p>I sat on my chair as I returned from my shower to see Riven on her normal spot on the bed. I threw some food pellets into the left side of my fish tank and snuck an algae wafer in the right before turning towards Riven. She had showered first and I put out clothing in the wash; the time was nearing midnight after everything.<p>

"Sorry if today was boring. Any idea what you want to do? We have two days to do whatever," I asked, as she stared at the fish, who fought for the food despite there being enough for them all.

"No, it was fine. I was fine just watching you guys. Angie seemed very into it," Riven said. I nodded.

"She seems competitive… or stubborn, I can't tell yet," I responded.

"You're as stubborn as she is," Riven said. I nodded; I couldn't deny my stubborness. "What was Nicole talking about earlier? Why did you wait 3 hours before leaving work?"

"Oh, that. It rains alot here… especially during summer. Where I park during work can get flooded when the leaves and garbage clogs the drains so if I would've driven, it would've been dangerous," I said, turning off the computer monitor. "Those big, loud trucks come in handy sometimes… despite making my ears bleed."

"How dangerous? What do you mean?" Riven asked, moving to her side as I turned off the main light, leaving only the faint light of the aquarium as the room's light source. I sat on the edge.

"Water makes tires and roads slippery. Also because my car is lower to the ground, it might not even start if it gets flooded, I didn't wanna risk it," I said, laying back on the backboard. "You want to learn to drive?"

"Don't I need a … license?" Riven asked, remembering what Angie so bluntly shouted yesterday.

"Yeah but you can still learn just in case. My dad had to drive for years illegally but hey, if you drive calmly, you won't get in trouble…" I said, turning to her seriously. "Don't do the things I murmur when I drive."

"If you think I should then I will try," Riven said, nodding.

"It's no rush. We'll get to it whenever we have nothing to do. Usually the parking lot around here is pretty empty during the week so we'll have space," I said, pulling the sheets over us. Riven sat up suddenly, I turned to her. "You alright?"

"There's something out there, Riley," Riven said, turning towards me. Her face was serious looking.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up as well. Riven stood up and grabbed my arm. "Hey, wait!"

* * *

><p>Riven quickly took me outside and onto the parking lot. She looked around quickly, as if scanning the area for something. She finally let me go and I caught my breath.<p>

"W-What do you mean there's something here?" I asked, confusedly.

"I feel something appearing here… from my world," Riven said, stepping forward into the small area full of cars.

Quietly, I followed the champion. She moved around the area, unsure of what she was even sensing. She turned to me after a few minutes of searching to no success.

"Do you sense anything odd?" She asked, crossing her arms as the chilly wind seemed to finally affect her. I shook my head.

"Nothing. How do you know it's something from your world?" I asked, as she rubbed her forehead.

"I- I just know. I can't explain it," Riven said, as she turned her head around. She sighed. "Whatever it was… it's gone now."

"Want to keep looking around?" I asked, as she shook her head.

"No, it's alright… we should just get some sleep. Sorry I dragged you out here," Riven said, as we began to walk back towards the apartments.

"It's fine. If you get that feeling again let me kn- what," I began, being cut off by my phone's ringtone. I looked at the screen and cringed slightly, seeing Angie's name. I reluctantly answered. "Angie, it's-"

"We're going to the beach tomorrow!"

"After your funeral," I sighed, turning to Riven. "Looks like we have plans tomorrow."

Past Riven, I saw something move near the canal behind the apartments. I quickly grabbed Riven's arm as we moved, fearing any weird animals coming our way, while listening to Angie's commands.

Somehow, I was starting to miss my manager's voice through the phone.


	8. I Hate The Ocean

**Here is chapter 8. This story is moving along kinda slowly but that's alright. I do have an idea of what I want to do with it and it will be fairly long. Also, I got placed into Silver 5 this season which made me upset but after most of my friends list got placed in Bronze... I took it as a blessing in disguise. **

**Also, maybe it's just that I'm a loser but one person PM'ed me and told me they really liked my Veracity story and began reading this one after that. That made me so happy. People are reading what I write and even enjoying it? Thank you all for reading my stuff! I love hearing what you think!**

* * *

><p>I stared at myself on the window of my car. I looked up and over it as Riven got into the passenger side. I wondered if ninteen year old Riley imagined any of this would happen when he decided to give League of Legends another chance. Of course he wouldn't have; video game characters never jumped out of their games.<p>

'I haven't used any swimming trunks in years… Why did I even agree to this?'

A long yawn later, I got inside the car and threw my black backpack into the backseat. I packed whatever I thought we'd need; towels, changes of clothing, money for food. I also brought my 3ds just in case; I wasn't much of a swimming person.

"Let's go get your pay from work then we'll go get Angie," I said, staring the car and immediately lowering the A/C back to the high 60's from almost 75. I began to drive before Riven spoke up.

"Do people here usually make plans on such short notice?" Riven asked. I smirked.

"Not really. I hate things like that but I suppose Angie doesn't think much about what happens before we reach our destination," I suggested.

"Do you hate Angie?" Riven asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"No, I meant that… I don't like plans being made on such short notice. I like knowing ahead of time," I said, explaining my punctuality. I usually stressed myself out if I'm late to anything, a habit I'm not sure where I picked up comparing it to my procrastination and average grades in school. "I don't hate anyone, it's hard for me to hate anyone."

"I know, I just didn't understand what you meant," Riven said, looking out the window as we headed to the same way I did four times a week.

"There are beaches in Valoran, right?" I asked, unsure if she knew. She nodded.

"There are. I haven't ever been to one. I hear Ionia has very pretty ones," Riven said, turning to me. "Is what I'm wearing appropriate then?"

"Angie said she had something for you," I said, looking at her. "Not sure what that means but if anything, we can go get something."

"Will we need Nicole?" Riven asked. I stammered.

"O-Of course not!... We'll have Angie," I said, pulling into the nearby Wendy's we worked at. I parked in my usual spot; the corner spot I could see from the window. Another of my weird quirks was that I felt more comfortable seeing my car while working, probably so I always had an option to blast the alarm if a customer was difficult.

We both exited the car and I realized I was wearing swimming trunks. I realized this was going to be material for the management to joke with, as I was such a serious worker. Either way, we entered the restaurant and saw it nearly empty. It rarely became busy until after around 11:30 with the exception of the occasional family heading to Disney World. I headed up to the counter and waved at the blond girl at the drive-thru window, who was considered my polar opposite. She worked when I didn't, was more calm with the customers but I was normally faster with most tasks, but we rarely spoke due to our schedules.

"Yo, can you get Carla?" I asked, as she walked over to me. She nodded and headed to the back. I knew what she was feeling; a curse of working drive thru was whenever you wanted to do something, someone came to the window and you had to rush back there. She came back with the head manager and went towards the computer, signaling I was right.

"Why are you here so early? Thought you had direct deposit now?" Carla asked, noticing my bottom wear. "Oh, taking your girlfriend to the beach? Thought you hated the beach?"

"I do and not my girlfriend. You said you'd pay her in cash right?" I asked, as she tilted her head.

"Riley, I never said I was going to pay her," Carla said, shaking her head. I stared at her. She began to laugh. "Relax, I'm joking. Even on your days off, you're so serious."

She opened the pink binder where the checks were and handed me a pen. Even though I had direct deposit, I still had to sign for the stub. I signed the paper and she handed me a few twenty dollar bills and I handed her the pen back.

"Alright, alright. Thanks," I said, accepting the truth. "I'll see you Wednesday then."

I took my leave as Riven followed me from the table she had sat in. Just as quickly as we came into the place, we were back in the car and I handed her the money.

"Here, that's yours," I said, starting the car. She grabbed it and stared at it blankly.

"You should keep it. I have no idea what to use it for," Riven said, extending her hand again. I grabbed it back, thinking of where she would even put it.

"If you need anything else, just let me know then, alright? You earned this so I don't like just taking it," I said, beginning to drive. "Extra money is nice though."

"You can use it to buy Angie things," Riven said, looking at me. I stared forward and headed towards her College.

"It's too early for this, mom."

* * *

><p>What ended up happening the night before was this: Angie, after keeping my attention for five seconds, decided we were all going to the beach. I asked how she wanted to do this and she surprised me by having thought everything out. She said her mother works at the college (surprise, surprise) and she could get a ride with her.<p>

I sat in the car as Angie walked towards us, dressed as if she was arriving onto the beach instead of on her way to it. I got out and she walked next to me as I pulled the seat forward.

"Hey, I didn't wake you up, did I?" She asked, with a grin. I stared at her, stunned.

"No, I was asleep the entire time, even during the call," I said, with no sarcasm in my voice. She crossed her arms.

"An invite to go to the beach with two beautiful girls and you're being so sour about it… are you even into women?" Angie asked, as she got into the car. I got back in as she greeted Riven.

"What made you so suddenly want to go to the beach?" I asked, as I began to head towards the beach Angie mentioned.

"It's getting colder! We need to cherish the last days of warmth before winter comes," Angie said, dramatically.

"You mean the week of cold? Not even on Christmas week? That winter?" I asked, foretelling of another Floridian 'Winter'.

"Exactly. So… let's go to beach since we'll never know when that week is coming," Angie said, taking her usual spot inbetween Riven and I's arms. "You know where the beach I'm talking about is, right?"

"Yep. I had like, 10 birthday's in the park across from it," I responded, which was true. The park was really nice, I loved it.

"Convenient. Anywaaaaay," Angie said, turning towards Riven. "I got you a bathing suit."

"Thank you Angie, I appreciate it," Riven said, politely.

"Of course. It's nice to finally have people to hang out with, most of my other friends never want to do anything but you always do, Riley," Angie said, grinning at me. I glared at her for a second before returning my eyes to the road. "What, do you not have fun with me?"

"Oh, of course I do. You're just a bit too hyper for me," I said, following the vaguely familiar road. I'd never driven there myself but I have seen it enough to nearly have. "All my friends work or go to school and then have apparently hours of homework."

"Yeah, homework isn't that big of a deal. All you have to do is not procrastinate and do stuff ahead of time since everything is online," Angie said, as she swayed with the curved road. She stretched forward. "The houses here are so nice, I bet they're like, a million dollars."

"Probably a couple… Bet having the beach so close bumps up the price. I love these kind of roads, makes me wish I still had a bike," I said. Angie turned to Riven.

"Has he taken you downtown yet?" Angie asked.

"No, what is that?" Riven asked, staring at me. Angie turned to me with an evil grin.

Instead of waiting for her to say her probably inappropriate comment, I grabbed the gear stick and pulled it back, hitting her head with my elbow lightly enough to just push her back. She sat up straight and crossed her arms.

"What was that for? I was just wondering," Angie asked, huffing.

"Sorry, changing gears," I said, quickly pushing the stick forward back to where it was.

"What, I thought this car's automatic?" Angie asked, as I prepared my head for a smack.

"You'd be right."

* * *

><p>The nearest parking from the beach we were going to was at the park, down a hill from the main road and across the street from the beach. There was another way without the hill but since we packed light, it wasn't a problem, either way Angie was going to throw all her bags on my back. I grabbed my bag and the two towels I brought as Angie got out of the car and stretched her arms.<p>

"Feels so nice to get out of those stupid classrooms," She said, grinning brightly, as Riven and I walked behind her. She turned to us with her hands on her hips. "After these exams are done, I can finally relax."

"Funny, you don't seem too stressed for someone who needs to relax," I said, as we began to walk towards the park.

"I don't need to be stressed. It's still time I have to allocate, right?" Angie said, grabbing a confused Riven's hand and began walking faster. "Let's go get you changed, Riley, stay here."

"Alright, if you insist," I said, as we reached the tall building that had the bathrooms and a nice view at the top. I moved towards the railings and stared out towards the parked boats as I grabbed my phone from my pocket, which I hadn't checked since the morning.

I had a message from my friend Greg, who asked where I was yesterday. I replied to him that I forgot and that I'll explain later and that nothing was urgent. After that, I just kept the phone in my hand while waiting, thinking it'd be a while.

Almost ten minutes later, the two girls came out of the building and towards the bench I found myself on. Angie came out with her usual evil grin and grabbed my arm, picking me up. She moved close to me.

"Prepare to cover your waist," Angie said, as I stared at her blankly.

"How are you a girl?" I asked, as Riven came into view. Angie had gotten her a brown two piece swimsuit and given her a similar colored towel to wrap around her waist, as if she planned to stun me. While that initially worked as a makeshift Ki Burst stun, I smirked. "You look nice, Riven. Let's get going?"

"Nothing? Really? You're definitely gay," Angie shouted, crossing her arms, as I flicked her forehead and began to walk, with Riven in tow.

"Thanks mom."

We quickly reached the beach, which was more crowded than I expected it, especially considering it was only a Monday. I laid down our two towels and grabbed Angie's while putting out bags on her's. I sat down on my own towel as Riven copied me and Angie stood over us.

"So, has anything eventful happen to you guys today?" Angie said, quickly laying down I between us. Riven sat with her arms around her legs as I checked my phone, out of habit. Riven spoke up.

"Yesterday night, I felt something weird. Felt like something from my world," Riven said, as she looked around at the people. Angie sat up and stared at Riven.

"What was it? Did you guys find out?" She asked, turning to me, as I shook my head.

"No, it vanished just as quickly as it appeared. We went looking," Riven said, turning towards us.

"What if we have to go on some magic journey to get Riven back to her world?" Angie said, turning towards me, excitedly. "Two valiant heroes unite to return a lost maiden to her homeland."

"I don't think Riven is much of a damsel in distress," I said, sighing at Angie's imagination. "She's more of a hero than we are anyway."

"You're no fun, Riley. How is my scenario any weirder than our current situation?" Angie said. I was stunned at that realization as she stood up and extended her arms. "C'mon, let's go swim."

"You guys go," I said, shaking my head. Angie shrugged her shoulders as she more or less pulled Riven towards the ocean. I was surprised Angie didn't insist on why.

* * *

><p>After nearly half an hour, the two girls returned and Angie wasted no time as she sat next to me, her wet hair dripping on my arm. I put the book I had down and welcomed them back.<p>

"So, why don't you want to swim?" Angie asked, as Riven looked over as well.

"I don't like the ocean," I began, and continued when Angie went to open her mouth. "When I was younger I saw a giant ray under my feet while I swam and I never got into an ocean again. Even in video games, I'd rather turn the system off then fall into an ocean."

"You could've said something, we could've gone somewhere else," Angie said, tying her hair back into a bun. I shook my head.

"Nah, it's fine. I still like the beach," I said, turning my head towards both of them. "Plus, Riven's never been to a beach till now."

"We were talking a bit earlier. We should take her downtown though," Angie said. "It's what separates us from the boring parts of south Florida."

"We can go tonight then, I don't have anything else planned," I said, as Angie laid back down.

"Alright, plans!"

As I smirked, I looked up at Riven, who was staring intently into the skies. I turned to where she was looking; a bunch of black clouds were in the distance.

"It's going to rain, we should go soon," Riven said, to me. Her face was emotionless. I nodded.

Something seemed strange, there had been no reports of rain today. I ignored the clouds and began grabbing our stuff.

Riven stared at the clouds while we packed our stuff and Angie idly chatted with me.

I had a feeling something would happen to make this day not a peaceful.


	9. Dangerous Game

**Usual excuses aside, the laptop I liked to use to write is no more :( This was supposed to come out on valentine's day because I love all my readers so let's just pretend its the 14th, alright?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After packing our stuff, the girls changing, and returning to the car, we were all soon in our way. It was going to be a fairly long drive since the beach was almost half an hour away from where we even started and downtown was half an hour from where I lived.<p>

Nearly twenty minutes into the drive, I heard the sound of a seatbelt unbuckling and an already fidgety Angie found herself back on the middle of the two front seats.

"Gosh, how can you drive so quietly? I hate driving, it's so boring," Angie said, yawning.

"I love driving. Is that why you're so eager to let me to drive?" I asked, looking down at her quickly. She nodded.

"Yep! You should be honored, I've never been in another guys car with my clothes on," she said, laughing. I stared forward, stunned. "I'm kidding, what, you think I'm like that, you pervert?"

"Are we supposed to be naked?" Riven asked, confusedly. Angie sat up and grinned, which I saw in the rear view mirror. "Is that something people do here?"

"Yes," she said, pulling her shirt up, revealing her gray bra. I looked forward. "Gay guys don't usually mind."

"Like this?" Riven asked, mimicking Angie. I resisted the urge to slam on the brakes.

"I work, I pay rent and bills, I graduated from school... Why?" I mumbled with a smile, as we stopped at a red light. Angie was dying as she went back into her usual place.

"Calm down, Riley. I'm glad we finally got to meet," Angie said, as Riven stared at her.

"Me too," Riven said, smiling. "It's... Strange to not have to feel such pressure everyday."

"Pressure?" Angie asked, turning back to her. She nodded.

"Pressure to do well. I spent most days training alone. Everyone has their own reasons for joining the League. I always felt pressured to do well or everything I do would've been a waste," Riven said, crossing her arms slightly. "Just my nature, I guess. I've never really had much interaction with carefree people."

"Well, I'm as carefree as you can get. We'll have loads of fun before we find out how to get you back," Angie said, as Riven nodded.

"That sounds great, thank you," Riven said, quietly.

"Anyway, enough flashing. Not now, at least," I said, as we continued on our way. Angie pushed my arm slightly.

"Did we just convert you? You don't have to change who you are," she said, jokingly.

"Well, maybe Riven did," I said, receiving another playful hit.

* * *

><p>After spending a few hours back at Angie's house because we both agreed it was more fun during the night, I ended up being the chauffeur to the additional two people coming with us. My sister, who had magically appeared at Angie's house after their school let out, along with Angie's little sister, Jamie. Angie's mother insisted on paying me for my troubles and ended up giving me thirty dollars for food and gas, which I thanked her for as we ended up leaving.<p>

As much as I hated driving at six when the sun's rays were on the horizon, we soon reached the multistory parking for downtown area; a very, well known area named City Place. A rival high school to mine was located right next to the area, where Nicole was primed to go to in a year.

When we found a spot near the stairs/elevators on the third floor, Angie led our small group. We reached the main area of the circle plaza; surrounded by shops and in the center was a stage surrounded by fountains, where a band usually played later at night.

"Man, I haven't been here in a while," I said, as Angie turned with a smile.

"Right? It's mostly high school kids lately, I never have time either," she responded. She looked up at the cloudy sky. "I hope it doesn't rain too hard."

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" I asked the two girls, who had been chattering behind us.

"Let's go to that pizza place near the Chinese food restaurant," Jamie suggested, as Nicole nodded.

"Pizza sounds good," Nicole agreed, as I turned to Riven and Angie. Angie nodded as Riven continued her trend of being dazzled by every new location.

We walked out of the plaza and into one of the nearby streets. I asked Nicole and Jamie to lead the way because they knew where the place was better than any of us. Even if I came here once a week, I'd still get lost in the maze of streets.

We got into the small restaurant and were quickly seated. We ordered two pizza's; two cheese ones after a small fight over random toppings. Outside, it had begun to drizzle lightly.

"Well, good thing we got inside before it started," Nicole said, looking back. She sat alongside Jamie across from the three of us in a booth for six. "You guys went to the beach?"

"Yeah, not for long because this guy is afraid of water," Angie said, looking over at me. I shrugged.

"Not water, oceans," I corrected, as Nicole nodded in agreement.

"That's true. The pool is fine," Nicole added.

"Either way, it was nice. Riven and I went in the water and talked," Angie said, as Riven nodded.

"It was. The water was nice," Riven said, with a smile.

The two girls continued to talk about school as Angie began to ask Riven cleverly hidden questions about Valoran. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. My parents had texted me about if we were gonna be home for dinner. I told them probably not and I can get something for them if they wanted. As I put the phone back, Angie grabbed my wrist.

"I need to go to the car," Angie said, turning to me. "I felt my bag behind."

"Uhm... Why? I'm paying for this anyway," I asked, confused. I looked outside. "It's pouring out anyway."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, come with me," Angie said, as she stood up.

"We don't have an umbrella," I sighed, as she turned and looked around. She walked up to an elderly couple as Riven stood up and looked at me.

"Is everything alright? Should I go too?" Riven asked, as I shook my head and handed Nicole my wallet.

"Nah, we'll be fine. Just relax, the food should be coming here soon," I said, turning to my sister. "Just in case. I doubt we'll be long. Order mozzarella sticks, I want some."

As Nicole nodded and Riven sat down, Nicole came back holding a black umbrella, waving at the couple with a smile. She handed me the umbrella and nodded with a grin.

"Sometimes you just have to ask people, let's go," Angie said, pulling me out, into the humid and pouring streets.

I opened the umbrella and felt relieved that I wore my work shoes, which didn't have holes underneath. We walked slowly around puddles and closely. I kept the umbrella more on her side, confident in my warmer clothes. She shivered as a breeze hit us both.

"So what's so important that we're walking in the rain with an old couples umbrella?" I asked. She stared forward.

"No reason. Fuck, it's cold," she said, rubbing her bare arms. "Weren't we at a sunny beach this morning?"

"Florida is the best state," I said, as she smiled.

"True. Guess we have to put up with the rain instead of snow," Angie said, as we crossed a street and were back near the circle plaza, which meant a dry, roofed area.

"I've never seen snow so I wouldn't know," I said, judging my reaction to snow from my friends. She stared at me.

"Really? We should go north then. I haven't either," Angie said, crossing her arms. "You like driving right?"

"I don't think I'm due for a vacation at work anytime soon," I said, laughing. "Someday though, we can."

"You're actually nice to me when we're alone," Angie said. She grabbed my arm. "Getting a little crush, huh? Being around Riven makes you shy?"

"Well, confidence is always attractive in a woman," I said, as we got under the roofs of the main plaza. I shut the umbrella as we headed back towards the elevators. "I'm always like this. I had no one to talk to but sixteen year old girls, married Spanish women, and Nicole before I met you and Riven showed up. Without school, I don't have much of a social life."

"Have you never had a girlfriend or something?" Angie crudely asked.

"I have. Only two. One cheated on me and the other was too different from me," I said, climbing the stairs. Angie followed behind me.

"Cheaters are the worst. Don't cheat on me, Riley," Angie said, turning her head at me, with squinted eyes.

"That'd be hard since, you know, we're not dating," I said, as I unlocked the car. She pulled the seat forward and grabbed her bag/purse, whatever it was, and just as quickly closed the car and I locked it. She turned to me.

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

"No problem, let's go back," I began. She grabbed my arm again.

"No, I like nice Riley, I wanna talk to him a bit longer," Angie said, quietly. She pulled me and I rested against the car.

"What so you wanna know then?" I asked, stretching my arms. My elbows cracked; the best feeling.

"What do you think of me?" Angie asked, looking up at me. I stared at the roof of the garage.

"You're energetic. You're like, my opposite," I began, grinning. "What do you want me to say? I'm not very confident."

"Why not? You don't act like you're not?" Angie asked me. I nodded.

"Around Riven, no. I'm not the best looking guy, I'm too sarcastic, I have a simple life, car, job," I continued. I looked around, seeing movement in my peripheral. Just people heading to their cars, I guessed. "I'm rambling. Let's just get back, we've barely eaten anything today."

"Why does that matter? I never said any of that," Angie asked, tilting her head.

"Let's just say if I was in college with you, I wouldn't talk to you because I know you'd be out of my league," I said, grinning. I crossed my arms and looked at her. "Did that answer your question?"

"I guess. You're too hard on yourself, stop that, you idiot," Angie said, pushing me playfully.

"And I'm also an idiot," I said, jokingly. "I don't know Angie, what do you want from me?"

"Be my boyfriend!" Angie said, grabbing my hand. She quickly let it go and looked away slightly. "I know we just met but... You're way better than anyone I've met in a long time."

A gust of wind blew as I stood there, unsure of what to say. No sarcastic remark either. I heard a weird noise and saw another thing move near another car a few yards away. The figure seemed familiar and I stared around; no cars had come since we got there, it was strange. I felt like I had been in this moment for years.

"What do you say, Riley?" Angie asked, quietly. I pulled her with me.

"Stay with me, we're not safe," I said, as I began to run. I turned around to see the figure still there and a confused Angie.

"W-What do you mean?" Angie asked, very confused.

As we reached the stairs, we couldn't keep moving. A barrier seemed to block us in. The world past it looked black and white, as if time had stopped where we were. I turned and moved Angie behind me, hiding behind a car. I looked at the purple figure as it moved slowly, hunting for us, it seemed.

"Another league champion... A more... Violent one... I think," I said, looking around. "We need Riven."

"How would she know? We're pretty far away," Angie said, worriedly.

The champion, Kha'Zix, jumped on top of the car we were on and I pushed Angie away before rolling away as he clawed towards us. He stared up at us with a malicious grin. I grabbed her arm again as I stared forward.

"Stay with me, he thrives against isolated targets," I said, as she nodded, slowly. "Don't be scared, we'll be alright."

As the Voidreaver went to leap towards us, he struggled to move. Behind him was Riven; she quickly climbed on top of the car and kicked the creature off. She came to us and helped Angie up.

"This is the same feeling as last night, except stronger. Are you guys alright?" Riven asked, as she looked at us. We both nodded. She turned towards the recovering assassin as she swung her arm. Her sword appeared as if from nowhere, at it's full power. "This won't go unpunished."

"We are not allowed to fight unnecessarily. It is against the rules we champions abide by, why are you attacking these people?" Riven asked, holding her blade forward. Seemed the few days she was here didn't affect her swordsmanship at all. The other champions shot it's Void Spikes at the Exile who quickly sidestepped the attack. "I won't let you hurt them, back off now."

The champion made no attempts to speak instead leaping forward and clawing at Riven, who raised her sword and let out a wave of energy, stunning the creature. She began swinging at the Voidreaver, who merely clawed back, causing Riven to stagger whenever he struck.

"Angie, hide, don't move," I whispered, as I ran towards Riven. She looked at me with a serious face but, before she spoke, I spoke. "Just focus on the fight, I'm here so you're not alone. I'm a summoner, right?"

"Thank you, Riley," Riven said, seeing my reasoning. Inside, I was on the brink of terror but needed to keep Riven safe. As long as we finished this quickly, Angie would also be safe.

Riven moved back as Kha'Zix vanished from our sight. She scanned the area as I remained behind her, looking the other way. I saw something move behind another car as I alerted Riven. She continued to scan the area as we both knew that ability had two charges. Riven looked a bit impatient; her own ultimate was on a timer. In front of me,I saw Kha'Zix leap towards me, I grabbed Riven's arm and pulled her to the side.

"Now!" I yelled, as Riven swung her blade twice quickly, then stunned the void creature before knocking it up with her swift, last swing of the blade. Once the creature could react again, Riven dashed backward and swung her blade, letting out a deafening wind and a sharp yell, as Kha'Zix fell to the ground, unable to move. Riven panted as her sword seemed to vanish, making her face a bit sad. A swirling circle engulfed Kha'Zix, a sight similar to the recall spell.

"I'm... More confused than I have ever been," I said, as Riven turned to me.

"Are you alright?" Riven asked, as I nodded, she turned back to the Voidreaver as it vanished. She shook her head. "Seems I'm not the only one who was brought to this world, Riley."

"Why was he so hostile?" I asked her.

"In the fields of justice, we are forced to obey a summoner. Freely, a champion behaves how they please. Kha'Zix just saw you two as easy prey, we'll have to be careful," Riven said, as Angie slowly walked towards us.

"Thank you Riven," Angie said, shakily. She turned to me. "What was that thing?"

"Another champion from Riven's world. Guess she's not alone," I said. After a few seconds, Angie smacked my arm. "What?"

"Why'd you run out like that, you idiot!" Angie said, angrily. "You could've gotten yourself killed if Riven hadn't reacted so fast..."

"I was the one who reacted. Trust me, if Riven was alone, she would've been way more hurt there. I've played that game enough to know what to do against most other champions," I said, grabbing her arm to stop her from hitting me again. I looked at Riven. "How are Nicole and Jamie?"

"They're alright. I told them I also left something behind," Riven said, as I sighed in relief.

"We should head back then. If you felt that last night, there must be another champion near where we live," I thought. I shook my head quickly. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I... I don't really know. I remember leaving the restaurant and then I ran and appeared behind Kha'Zix. You must have the ability to summon me to you when you're in danger," Riven suggested, crossing her arms. "It seems far fetched but it's the best guess I have right now."

"Well... We're fine for now. Let's... Just go eat," I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm too tired to deal with any more magic or whatever is happening to me. I love my days off."

* * *

><p>After eating, we found ourselves back at the main plaza. It was still drizzling very lightly to the point it didn't even bother anyone anymore. I got everyone ice cream while I got myself a caramel shake I loved from that particular store. We sat on the fountains as they spouted water and stared at the changing lights around the edges. I handed Nicole some change as she began making wishes; which made my demon sister seem adorable again.<p>

I sat in between Riven and Angie. Both had remained fairly silent since we headed back to the restaurant. Riven was normally like that but I had a fairly good idea of why Angie was uncharacteristically silent. I began to think about random things; I remembered my senior year high school English teacher's band played here, then I remembered his son's breathing problems when he was born, and began to think I should visit. I snapped back to reality when Nicole pulled my arm, everyone was standing and a small crowd was gathering.

"C'mon, the band is about to start playing," she said, as I stood up.

Jamie and Nicole insisted we head to the second floor and none of us opposed it. The two girls climbed up on the small wooden bench and stared forward, leaning on the railing. Riven stood to their left and, as I moved to follow, I felt my arm be pulled.

"Is that a no then?" Angie asked, pulling me away from the group of people. Prime targets for Kha'Zix; we seemed alone in another world.

"I don't know how to be a good boyfriend," I sighed, avoiding eye contact. "I'm gonna say something wrong and I'm going to ruin everything for us and them."

The band began to play. I always seemed to come here where a funky band played, which I loved hearing. The bassist always caught my attention despite not being as flashy as a guitarist.

"You nearly killed yourself for Riven and I... I'm willing to risk that then," Angie said, with a small smile. I stared forward at the line of people leaning on the edge. "I don't think I could hate you... And especially your sister."

"Aren't I gay though?" I said, smirking. She huffed and pushed me against the wall. She quickly wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. Time seemed to stop in a timeless planet. She moved away slowly.

"That wasn't a gay man kissing me," she sang, with a grin.

"What was with bag though? What did you forget?" I asked, as she shook her head with a smirk. I shrugged. "Girl things?"

"Let's just say," Angie began, leaning against the wall beside me. "I'm not pregnant."

I shook my head with a smile as Angie didn't seem to change her blunt personality. Riven turned back with a smile. She was enjoying herself... The least she deserved after saving our lives.

I mouthed something but she turned around before she saw. I figured it wasn't important; I had plenty of time to thank Riven.


End file.
